


曾十三剑

by AngryXu



Category: THE9 (Band), 青春有你2
Genre: F/F, 中二, 武侠, 爆笑, 群像
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 29,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25452235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryXu/pseuds/AngryXu
Summary: 本文是由我与@白粥放三勺糖（LOFTER  ID）共同构思，我来执笔的作品。
Relationships: Kong Xue'er/Zhao Xiaotang, Sun Rui/Xu Jiaqi, Yu Yan/Zeng Keni, 三七, 冰棠雪梨, 刚好喻见妮
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	1. 赤雪千里

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本文是由我与@白粥放三勺糖（LOFTER ID）共同构思，我来执笔的作品。

“上回书说到，

千禧一十六年，烽烟起。

彼时的江湖，风起云涌，豪杰辈出。

北有碧梧山庄少庄主，惊才绝艳，及笄之年便得所有家传绝学，闯荡江湖日久，惩恶扬善，一口凤头环首刀威震天下；南有无门无派十三剑，骨骼清奇，市井传言其十三剑便可杀数十人片甲不留，凭宝剑傍身，行侠仗义，无名之辈亦能声名远播。

此二人，于中原初遇之时，未起惊澜，却因武学切磋鏖战三天三夜，直至双双精疲力竭。末了，二人持刀剑堪堪支撑身体，晕倒前对彼此说出的第一句话，便是——

“你的剑，真的很可以。”

“你的刀，确实还不错。”

之后二人一见如故，把酒言欢，结伴同游。所到之处，均有佳话流传。

然而世事多变，千禧一十六年末，魔教狼子野心，剑指中原武林。魔教中人武学奇诡且心狠手辣，所到之处皆杀声四起，血流成河，东南西北四处都未能幸免，均有无辜门派惨遭灭门。

老江湖们遂广发英雄帖，召集中原武林侠士，齐聚北地，绞杀魔教。碧梧山庄少庄主与十三剑均在其列。

这回，我们就说一说，四年前屠魔之战中，最为隐秘的一段往事——曾十三赤雪千里，喻四郎封刀断义！”

啪！

惊堂木一拍，说书人孙先生的故事算是正式开讲了。角落里一青衣剑客磕着瓜子，就着小酒，发出一声嗤笑，“呵，赤雪千里，哈巴狗带串铃，跟我装什么大牲口！待本少侠找到你，必让你流血千里……”好在茶楼人多嘈杂，座儿们又被精彩的说书吸引，她这一段狂言未被旁人听去，淹没在人海中。

只听那说书人讲得是绘声绘色——

决战之日，风雪漫天。

苍茫的雪雾掩盖了魔教的踪迹，武林正道人士反被冲散在千里雪原之中。少庄主与那十三剑，自始至终却是合在一处，共同阻击强敌，魔教残存势力众多，恰被她二人截获。

追击中，十三剑动恻隐之心，飞石点了少庄主穴道，令其不能行动，孤立雪中保命。十三剑仅凭一人一马驰苍茫雪原，十步杀一人，千里不留行，一路飞红。少庄主岂是坐以待毙之人，不久便自解穴道，然追上十三剑时，其人已被穷寇合围，身受重创。

凤头环首刀适时发威，少庄主同十三剑一人强攻一人迂回，一真一假，一虚一实。来去之间刀尖剑刃挫骨削皮，滚烫热烈，雪落其上即刻化为水滴，经一番苦战，这才将魔教余党尽数剿灭。

屠魔之战后论功行赏，武林中人纷纷交口称赞少庄主与十三剑后生可畏，十三剑更因一腔孤勇，单枪匹马对敌，独得“赤雪千里”的名号，因她本名姓曾，自此战之后，江湖人皆称她为——

赤雪千里曾十三！

话音刚落，孙先生手中的折扇哗啦一声展开，声音透亮，那扇面上正画着一幅千里血染江山图，画风干净肃杀，形意兼备，引得座客叫好声沸腾一片。只见说书人悠然端起茶杯，轻抿一口，继续言道：

事情的结局并不像各位所想，屠魔之战后，武林正道均损失惨重，大多选择退隐江湖，韬光养晦。碧梧山庄少庄主虽得以保全，年少却有归隐之意，这事情疑就疑在，少庄主改道归乡之前，留下了那口凤头环首刀。这少庄主，原是要在曾十三面前封刀断义！

听到这各位可彻底迷糊了不是？

坊间传言，少庄主封刀之前，对曾十三咬牙切齿，几欲杀之而后快，念及二人日久情深，最后仅说了一番不近人情的离别语，“十三，我今日封刀，即封了你我往日恩仇，自此你我二人再无瓜葛，倘若他日江湖因你生乱，刀锋再起，我必千里相迎，亲自取你狗命。”

由此可见！四年前决战之雪夜，还有诸多疑点，埋藏于雪下。少庄主与十三剑千里追凶，途中究竟发生何事？二人本情深意笃，又因何生嫌隙，竟至于封刀断义？

欲知此事前因后果……

且听，下回分解！

啪！

惊堂木又是一响，这次可没有喝彩之声，孙先生发间落满了抛向她的瓜子皮、香蕉皮，她甚至眼疾手快接下来一只要砸在她头上的空茶杯。

“啥玩意啊！也妹说有啥隐秘啊！”

“骗我们茶钱！”

“对，骗子，退钱！”

“孙先生又开始胡说八道了！”

叫骂声此起彼伏。

“憋来劲儿昂，都别给我找事哈！”孙先生把香蕉皮丢开，眼睛瞪得溜圆，“《曾十三剑》这话本儿，乃本人原创，再来劲儿，我就不讲了昂！十里八乡没处听！”

只见乡亲们自讨没趣，逐渐散开，那刚刚在茶楼角落里，咂摸小酒口出狂言的青衣剑客拨开人群，挤到说书人面前来。年轻女少侠一开口，掷地有声。

“孙先生您好，在下武当派，赵铁牛！”

孙强一搭眼儿，瞅着青衣剑客着实器宇轩昂，超凡脱俗，手中那柄墨色剑鞘的宝剑看着低调奢华，十分贵重，她一拱手，应道，“少侠客气，在下茶楼说书人孙强！”

“我听孙先生对赤雪千里了解甚多，不瞒你说，我下山就是为了寻她比剑，证明我武当派才是武林正统，一脉相承！”赵铁牛毫不避讳，一副初入江湖横冲直撞的模样，眉宇间那股势在必得的劲儿，像极了茶楼门口蹲着那两尊虎头虎脑的，铜牛。

艾玛，这哪来的送上门的大傻子，孙强心道，面上却依然云淡风轻，“这么说，你想跟我打听赤雪千里的信儿？”

“正是。”赵铁牛点点头。

孙强假装捋了捋下巴上并不存在的胡须，意味深长地对年轻人道，“我说，你们武当派，是不是挺有钱？”

赵铁牛立即会意，掏出来个银锭子就往说书人手里塞，“孙先生，好说好说！”

孙强把银子往袖子里一送，正经八百儿道，“我也跟你说实话昂，我这个故事，都是搁我们茶楼门口算命先生那听的，她可是个高人，与赤雪千里有过几面之缘，甚至曾经给她指点迷津，你去问她，准没错。”

话音刚落，青衣剑客一拱手，就迈开大步朝茶楼外面去，孙强抚摸着袖口里沉甸甸又丝滑的银锭子，冲赵铁牛的背影喊了一句，“不在茶楼门口，就在镇子东头儿哈！”喊完，孙先生露出一抹贼溜溜的坏笑。

千禧二十年，距屠魔之战已过了四个年头，江湖平静如水。凤头环首刀也已封存日久，道儿上偶有听闻，一些不知轻重的后生渐生贪婪之心，欲盗窃宝刀，偷得刀中绝学。不过，因护刀人武艺高强，且受江湖多方势力保护，四年之间，从不曾有人得手，一来二去的，街坊邻里对夺刀一事，都丢了好奇之心，失了讨论之趣。

一日，竹林中。

粗布麻衣的悍刀客，对上一纤细红衣女子。

“你是剑客，为何来此？”

——“为我心爱之人夺刀。”

“你心爱之人姓甚名谁？”

——“尚未遇到。”

只听男声粗犷，女声轻佻，悍刀客已从背后拔出宽刀，刀身黝黑，仅锋刃处银光逼人；女人身侧的宝剑却不急于现形，她只在嘴角露出一抹浅笑，如没有硕大的斗笠遮挡，浅笑必会使人沉醉。

“你耍我？”悍刀客提刀迎头劈来。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈夺下凤头，再寻不迟！”

唰！

粗布麻衣与红衣飘带近在咫尺之时，一道流光划过。接下去，便是刀剑叮叮当当碰撞之声。悍刀客力道刚猛，不宜正面对抗，刀尖一刺一旋便是个碗大的血窟窿。红衣女子避实就虚，以四两拨千斤的轻灵飘逸，巧妙卸去宽刀的重击。

她并不想伤人，悍刀客每每露出破绽，女子都剑留一寸，划破他衣衫便收力。她游刃有余，唇间似在计数。悍刀客虽未受伤，心气已然卸了一大半，章法阵脚全乱，在一下剑锋与刀锋的剧烈碰撞之后，他虎口震裂，宽刀脱手，人亦双膝跪地，剑刃悬颈。

“冷兵器，一寸长便一寸强，你那破刀，不及我的宝剑，更不及凤头环首刀。”红衣女人绕到悍刀客背后，自他背后的黑色包袱内取出一匣子。“你的刀法不比她差，你若是用了这凤头环首刀，我赢不了你。”

女子言语赤诚，悍刀客抬眸，欲看清红衣女子面容。他纵使心态崩塌，也清楚地知道，最后那一剑，刚刚好是第十三剑，谁不想目睹赤雪千里的真容呢？

女子不避讳眼前刀客的目光，她坦然收了剑，将刀闸毫不客气地背在自己身后。那悍刀客心服口服，对她不加阻拦，女子最后对那悍刀客道：“去吧，报上我的名号。”

“少庄主必不会怪罪于你。”

怀抱长剑，背后携刀的红衣女子，在镇上茶楼门口停下脚步。她左顾右盼，探头探脑，发现今日真是奇哉怪也，茶楼里不见喧嚣，茶楼门口那算命半仙也全无踪影，她辛辛苦苦夺来的宝刀，跟谁显摆去啊？

她百无聊赖，摸出口袋里仅剩的几个铜板，在附近蜜饯果子摊儿上买了些五颜六色的糖果，几颗糖果下肚，她倒是想到了新玩法。女人随意在街上捉了个孩童，把剩下的蜜饯果子全部忍痛割爱塞到小孩儿手里。

“去跟大家说，碧梧山庄的凤头环首刀，被赤雪千里曾十三夺走啦！”红衣女子拍拍小孩儿的头，最后又从小孩儿手里摸回几颗果子，“去吧，让所有人都知道~”

曾十三捧着刀匣子钻入茶楼深处的一间静室，这里偏僻无人，只有一姑娘，埋头于书本，瞌睡打得震天响。听到曾十三进来，倒是一下子清醒了，她迷迷糊糊迎上来。

“得手了？”

“那是自然。”曾十三得意。

“这么说，我也能见见京城的名门望族啦？”那姑娘凑过来，看曾十三宝贝着刀匣子慢慢将其打开，曾十三边操作边应道，“哈哈哈，等迎到她，我们就回八仙谷。”

刀匣子打开，正是黄金错刀白玉装，夜穿窗扉出光芒。凤头环首刀并不似普通刀客所用宽刀之朴拙、甚至笨重，它纤长挺直，形似长剑，厚脊，单面开刃。尘封多年，凤头环首刀的刀光更加深沉凌厉，刀柄金属环上浮雕的凤头更加庄严持重。

曾十三将它握在手中，想起四年前曾是它救自己于水火，又是那人与自己做生死盟誓，她不禁低语道，“喻四郎，四年之期已满……”

“来杀我吧！”

TBC


	2. 四年之约

几日后。

凤头环首刀被赤雪千里曾十三夺走的消息，不胫而走，飞鸽传书还没发到碧梧山庄，街头巷尾的闲言碎语便已经传遍了京城四处。这一日，少庄主在潘家园练摊儿，从外面回来，腰间的钱袋子坠的叮当响，前脚刚进院落，后脚便被庄里的小厮叫住。

“少庄主，听说没，大街小巷都在传，凤头环首刀……再现江湖了！”

“嗯，略有耳闻。”喻少庄主坐在院落中间的石桌旁，若有所思，“南边有消息吗，可曾生乱？”

“没有，一切如常。”小厮思忖半晌，犹犹豫豫地开口道，“只是，坊间传言，夺刀的人是曾十三…”

喻少庄主闻言略有惊诧，“嘶……竟是这厮……”她皱起眉头，一手拄着脑袋，一手要往茶杯中添茶，然提起茶壶空空如也，“去给我沏壶茶，留心这几天的鸽子。”她吩咐道，小厮打个招呼便下去了，院落中独留喻少庄主一人陷入空寂，端如磐石。

“四舍五入，她莫不是想我了……”少庄主自言自语，目光忽而悠远，好端端地，眼前的春景缓缓消逝，换做成千禧一十六年末的苍茫雪原。

四年前，屠魔之战。

且说少庄主运功冲破穴道之后，一路纵马飞驰，马蹄印四周俱是魔教中人的尸首，血流不止，在白皑皑的雪上是绽开无数红花。待少庄主跟上十三剑，那人已经杀红了眼，被魔教余党围在当中，衣衫碎裂，伤口冒着热腾腾的血腥气。

雪还未停，此战亦不可退。

少庄主抽出凤头环首刀，与曾十三背靠背立于雪中。两位少侠一人强攻一人迂回，一真一假，一虚一实。来去之间刀尖剑刃挫骨削皮，滚烫热烈，雪落其上即刻化为水滴，经一番苦战，这才将魔教余党尽数剿灭。

然对决并未结束，少庄主背后突然杀气冲天，十三剑的宝剑剑锋瞬间偏转，冲她而来！唰！飒！剑锋与刀刃在落雪中相抗，雪原辽阔，刺耳的摩擦声被寒夜掩藏，金属激起的火星四射，给白茫茫一片大地灼出了几个窟窿。

“曾十三！你干什么？是我！”

少庄主见那人双眼血红，面目狰狞，状似入魔，便不对她施以攻击，只是辗转腾挪，尽力格挡。少庄主暗暗并拢左手双指，瞅准机会，以彼之道还施彼身，戳中了曾十三的大穴，由此，喻少庄主怀抱曾十三双双坠入雪中，她二人的屠魔之战才真的结束了。

待十三剑再醒来，她已是名震江湖的“赤雪千里曾十三”，但她血战之时身中剧毒，差点入魔重伤喻少庄主一事，并无第三人得知。这解毒之法，喻少庄主求医问药，遍寻不得，只知曾十三此后，必须日日倒行经脉，才能堪堪阻止剧毒蔓延全身，而这拖延之法，也有尽头，正是一千五百天。

屠魔之战告一段落，曾十三欲一人上路，寻求解毒之法，少庄主大怒，偏要随她同去，曾十三劝道，“不可，那日你也看到了，剧毒发作，我便不认得任何人，哪怕是你。”

“我独自去，你放心。”

喻少庄主原是比曾十三小上几岁，曾十三其人，虽江湖上称其少年英豪，私下里却没个正形儿，耍起赖来与街头黄口小儿无异。此行如此认真，倒让喻少庄主心头不安。

“只是我自身难保，亦无法再护你周全。”曾十三言道，“日后行走江湖，切不可行事暴躁，四处点火。”

喻少庄主听闻嘱托，不免心灰意冷，“不如我封了这刀，归乡避世，你也放心。”此言一出，少庄主似是解开了心结，“这江湖少了你，无甚意趣，不如就以四年为期！”

“四年之后你若痊愈，我喻四自与你结伴再闯江湖。”喻少庄主一巴掌拍在曾十三肩上，“可四年之后你若成魔，我便拿回凤头环首刀，亲自取你狗命！”

曾十三笑道，“四郎，死在你手里，不亏。”

“曾十三，少放屁。”

……

“如此，才引出来说书的口中那少庄主封刀断义，失手足意冷归故乡。”算命半仙扶了扶鼻梁上那副圆框墨镜，说得是口干舌燥却停不下来，“后面还有一段故事，如果我没记错，当是曾十三销声匿迹，为解毒神隐八仙谷！”

青衣剑客赵铁牛在镇东头儿寻到这算命半仙，江湖别号戴墨镜。她真乃高人也，不去给人算卦解梦、测吉凶问前程，偏偏在一围棋摊儿旁给老少爷们儿们劈瓜🍉，赵铁牛软磨硬泡半天，一开始半仙还推说不认识什么赤雪千里，最后还不是一锭银子解决了所有问题。

“八仙谷？”

赵铁牛喃喃，她缓缓从少庄主和十三剑的前尘往事中回过神。想来曾十三若中毒是真，现下安好，便正好与之一战，如若她命不久矣，自己这般鲁莽便是趁人之危，小人行径！她摇摇头，总之先找到这人再说，听其传奇，未必不可与之相交为友，也算没白下山走一遭。

“所以说，赤雪千里在八仙谷？”赵铁牛捉住算命半仙不让她走，那半仙移下墨镜，露出点眼白，细细打量这青衣剑客，再三思量后答到，“没错，正是，八仙谷离此处并不遥远。”

赵铁牛兴奋，拱手道，“烦请半仙指路！”

戴墨镜往嘴里塞了块沙瓤西瓜，无籽、巨甜，一开心，大手一挥，往东边进树林里的小路指了指。那青衣剑客喜上眉梢，作了个揖拔腿便走。

“哎哎哎！少侠，这听故事有一份儿，指路又是另一份儿~”戴墨镜叫住赵铁牛，抬起手，食指中指拇指搓搓搓，向青衣剑客示意，“侬搞清楚好伐。”

“对不起半仙，失礼失礼！”赵铁牛又从钱袋里掏出一锭银子，端端正正摆在戴墨镜的算命摊儿上，一转眼便没了踪影。

戴墨镜拿出口袋里那一锭银子，两锭银子捧在手中，丝滑！有质感！那叫一个舒坦~她望向镇子东边的小树林，把银子揣进口袋里，轻叹道——

“啧啧啧，世风日下啊~”

碧梧山庄少庄主，好几天没在潘家园出摊儿了，街坊邻居们一打听，这凤头环首刀被夺走，是真事啊！瓜子一嗑，瓜子皮儿往泥地里一掷，便又听闻，夺刀的正是那个赫赫威名的“赤雪千里曾十三”！

碧梧山庄，在京城也算门庭显赫，但没了凤头环首刀，就像京城烤鸭没了烤鸭一样，空有个地名罢了。再加上少庄主近一年来亲自出门练摊儿，大家皆以为这碧梧山庄是不打算在江湖上混了。哪知道喻少庄主就爱摆摊儿，凤头环首刀一现世，还不是马不停蹄地去寻了嘛~

镇子东边的小树林，京城来此地的必经之路。这一日，碧梧山庄少庄主的车架刚好行至此地，少庄主轻车简从，一个随侍都没带，只是自己赶了马车，在路途中随便雇了个车夫。少庄主正端坐车中，闭目冥思，忽地耳边听来一阵不寻常地树叶抖动之声。

“大爷，就到这吧。”

少庄主叫停车架，一袋子铜钱落入老人怀中，铜钱有多重，一掂量便明白，老人识趣，扔下赶车鞭自己寻路离开了。喻少庄主坐在车中不动，她虽多年不提凤头环首刀，但武功的底子还在，始终没荒废。鬼鬼祟祟跟在她车架周围那人，气息充盈，轻功卓绝，应是不好惹。她没有趁手的兵器，还真有点忐忑。

“有劳少侠一路护送！”喻四在车中大喝一声，声音被内力托着，足以响彻山林，她警觉地挑起车帘一角，“喻某到了，请出来吧！”

踏！踏！踏！

几瞬脚步声响过，红色身影自树丛中出现，喻四见来人现身，拨开车帘，起身便要下车。砰！就在拨开车帘那一瞬，劲风袭来，少庄主动作一滞，一柄长刀自她眼前飞过，直直地插入她的车框上，入木三分！她定睛一看，久违的暗银色刀身，浮雕凤头的金属环，正是封存四年之久的凤头环首刀！

她轻笑一声，抬头一望。

那高挑的红衣女子，就站在她正前方，一把宝剑扛在肩上，好不潇洒。女子冲她缓缓抬眸，锋利的目光顿时柔和几分，嘴角勾起一抹浅笑。

“四郎！多年未见，可想我？”

TBC


	3. 魔教余孽

话音未落，宝剑却已出鞘。

古朴的剑鞘深深斜插入林间的泥土中。

红色身影直直地掠过来。

“我想你个狗头！”喻四低声咬牙切齿道。

说话间，少庄主已然伸手拔出凤头环首刀，脚步轻点，一闪身飞上马车顶部。曾十三毫不客气，方逼近喻四便一剑横扫直冲咽喉。喻四不惊不急，借势后倾再侧转回打，剑过三招，两人恰好各占车顶一边，利刃相向，不分伯仲。

少庄主目色一凛，手中已多了一颗碎石，抬手便向曾十三掷去，红衣女子一躲闪才惊觉失算，那石子不是打她，而是正正好好打在了马屁股上，而少庄主早在发力时便不紧不慢飞身而下。

“诶？喻老四，学坏了？”

“呵，不及你无赖之万一~”

骏马狂奔，马车失控，曾十三差点闪了老腰，她翻身而下，堪堪稳住身形，凤头环首刀的寒光却毫不留情地凌空劈来。原是玩闹，怎么还当了真？瞬息之间，空气已被十数道快刀斩乱，曾十三手腕翻转，宝剑在凤头环首刀刀刀压迫之下，舞出升天…

这么打，又没个完！

刚刚还嘚了吧搜的曾十三眉头一皱，作势后退，一步紧过一步，只闻“哎哟！”一声，她朝后仰倒，脚下不知道何时踏进碎石堆里，就那么一滑。少庄主眼疾手快，赶紧收了攻势，凤头环首刀在空中呼啸一声转了向，好险没插进曾十三身体里。

“哎哟哎哟哎哟哟哟，硌屁股了……”曾十三丢了手里的剑，狼狈地栽歪进草丛中，捂着屁股干嚎，“嗷，不打了不打了，不打了不打了！”她心智不全似的两腿一蹬，“喻少庄主欺负人！”

“哎！你个八尺‘男儿’，在这里撒娇？”喻言拾了剑，磕磕上面的土，轻蔑地睨了曾十三一眼，“几年不见，功夫不见长，耍赖的本事倒是天下第一，真不愧是赤血千里十三贱！”话毕，少庄主便转身去寻剑鞘，丝毫没有要扶一把的意思。

“哼 💢 喻四！舟车劳顿，你这个嘴也该休息几天了！”曾十三噘着嘴自己爬起来拍拍身上的土，冲那狠心的背影嗔道。

喻言将刀剑一同收好，朝远处吹个口哨，马踏落花声由远及近，车架震得哐当哐当响，“少废话，赶紧起来给本少庄主赶车！”

“诶，来嘞~”

到镇中还有一段路，二人在路上，隔着一道车帘，你一言我一语地互相贬损着，喻少庄主莫名有点烦躁。她最受不了这人若无其事地谈笑风生，虽说方才交手能感觉到曾十三实力不减当年，可是……那家伙嘚吧嘚吧一路少庄主什么都没听进去，直接打断了她。

“那魔教剧毒可解了？”

“嗯，解得七七八八，你放心。”

这厮回答得倒快，“四年前你也这么说。”

“是真哒。”车帘外曾十三哄小孩似的拖了个长音，“我要是真快死了，还敢亲自叫你来？”

“那倒也是…” 她从来不会让她伤心的。

安静半晌。

马车当头出现一个青衣身影，由模糊到清晰，是一年轻侠士，马车赶到她跟前儿，还没等曾十三开口，她便拱手道，“您好，在下武当派，赵铁牛！”曾十三停下马车，豪气地倚着车框，回了个揖，却听那赵铁牛又高声道，“敢问姐妹，此去八仙谷还有多远？能否麻烦您指个路？”

“八仙谷？”可轮到曾十三讲话了，“你走反了啊姐妹，八仙谷在镇子西边，路过一片小荷塘。”她疑惑道。

“反了！？”赵铁牛脑袋一嗡，“你可别蒙我！”

“怎么硕话呢！我骗你干嘛？”曾十三忽地拿起一副混不吝的劲儿，“要不然您再往前走走，到了京城正赶上吃烤鸭。”

“呃…失礼失礼…我……”赵铁牛语塞。

马车中传出低语，“让她自己琢磨吧，我们还要赶路。”曾十三点点头，拾起小鞭子，拱手道，“我家小姐着急了，烦请少侠让路。”

赵铁牛一脸茫然，身子一侧，任马车从自己身前驶过。她太疑惑了，明明钱都给到位了，为什么还要骗她？她掂量掂量自己的钱袋，是给得……还不够多？？？得，自己这小锋芒丁点儿没露，先栽在一算命半仙手里。待赵铁牛回神，马车已经驶远了，她认命地踏着车辙印往回走。

这江湖，人心险恶。

我赵铁牛，一定要扛住，不能嘎过去。

曾十三与喻四到了镇上，高个子拉着少庄主直奔茶楼去。原是曾十三这些年为解毒游历四方，后来到八仙谷，得遇高人。她嚷着说是认识了几个顶好的朋友，要介绍给少庄主认识。

也没见到什么人，曾十三只是挑了个雅座，按少庄主坐下。茶楼里人声鼎沸，座儿们个个儿拔着高抻头往说书先生那儿瞧，原是马上要讲下一场，曾十三叫了几叠干果加一壶好酒，叫喻少庄主耐下心来，好好听。

喻少庄主瞧过去，说书内先生明显女扮男装，生得浓眉大眼，不落俗世，颇为俊俏。她斜一眼身边那傻瓜，盯着说书先生目光都不带弯一下的，人家还没开始讲呢！喻四仰头灌酒，压下心头燥火，几年不见真是欠收拾。她挑几颗干果塞到嘴里，呸！这干果怎么也这么酸呢？

啪！

惊堂木一响，由不得你思绪纷飞。

“书接上文，上回书说到——赤雪千里曾十三为解毒独自上路，与喻四郎定下四年之约，喻四郎就此封刀避世，暂时退隐江湖。喻四郎回到京城种种，且按下不表。单说赤雪千里曾十三，寻药寻至八仙谷，八仙谷何处？乃一世外桃源之所在，可说得是物华天宝，人杰地灵，又，腾蛟起凤，卧虎藏龙。江湖少侠登临此地，才引出来——戴墨镜掐指断毒症，曾十三千里送人头！”

啪！

曾十三初到八仙谷，对一切事物感到好奇，这几乎与世隔绝的地方，却是麻雀虽小，五脏俱全。她走在街上便觉着，即使找不到解药，在此清净之地休养，也是上佳的选择。然树欲静而风不止，有人的地方，便有江湖，那江湖岂是她说清净就能清净？

不出几日，曾十三便觉出不对劲来，在八仙谷这等偏僻之地，竟流传着她屠魔之战赤雪千里的故事，那故事还讲得有鼻子有眼，街头小孩儿都能复述一二。更过分的是，她仔细一打听，流传最广的一段笑谈，竟是《屠魔战险象环生，曾十三入魔撞柱》？？？

曾十三拖着病躯明察暗访，这才找到流言蜚语的发源，正是八仙谷最为喧闹之地——长隆茶馆。这一日，她急头白脸提着剑到这长隆茶馆儿来，“整个江湖都知道我曾十三脑子有问题了！”路上，曾十三誓要找到那说书人分辨一二，“我曾十三一世英名，岂能毁在一个说书人口里？我打死她！”临到门口，没等店小二来招呼，倒有一个声音无惧无畏地接过曾十三的话茬儿。

“这说书的倒也没那么火，整个江湖？抬举她了~”

声音来处那人衣衫古旧，瞅着全身上下那点家当，也就鼻梁上架着一墨镜值个几文钱。她身边斜着一杆旌旗，上书四个遒劲有力的大字——人定胜天。感情是个算命的，半仙下移墨镜，露出点眼白来。

“少侠何故如此啊？”

且不说这穷乡僻壤有江湖人涉足，单是说书的了解当年的隐秘，便绝不是个局外人！曾十三怒气冲冲但还保有一丝理智，她抬眸看一眼街头这好事儿的算命半仙，没打算搭话，脚步不停，直往茶馆里撞。

“诶！少侠留步！”这算命的莫不是个练家子，一把扥着衣领把人高马大的曾十三薅了回来，抬手就往她脑袋瓜上招呼了一巴掌。

“你这个印堂！”只听一声脆响。

“非常……吸引我！”

一巴掌打得武林高手差点一屁股坐地上。

“你干嘛打我！？”曾十三委屈。

半仙毫不含糊，作势半眯双眼，掐指一算，“我看你内功深厚，面色红润，却印堂发黑。少侠，你是否日日倒行经脉？”

嗯？说我黑？曾十三还在反应当中，墨镜半仙已然开始通晓世事，“这世上奇毒千千万，要日日倒行经脉来续命的却没有几个，贫僧…不是，贫道…不是……老娘看你面相，再结合你方才所言，略微推演……我若没算错，少侠定是当日屠魔之战的亲历者，这剧毒，正是能令人入魔的魔教秘方——”

“呃…没有名字。”

天啊，是作者还没想好吗？曾十三眉头一皱，发现事情并不简单，前因后果竟然全都让这算命的给说中了，她正迟疑要不要将情况全盘托出之际，半仙又开口了——

“如果我说，此毒我可为你解呢？”

这一问不要紧，曾十三立马神色恍然，陷入思虑，半仙趁机小手一抖，奇奇怪怪的白色粉末飘散在二人之间的空气中……

画面一转，长隆茶馆内有乾坤。

曾十三在算命摊儿前恍惚之际，一缕异香入鼻，便不省人事，此时此刻醒来，却已被五花大绑在一室内。要说这室内可有危局？倒也不然。此处乃寻常人家模样，几张桌椅板凳，茶几书案，花花草草，简单温馨…

若真要挑出点怪事儿来，便是那端坐在曾十三对面，在书堆后拄着脑袋盯着她，打量了她半盏茶功夫的——女孩儿，女孩样貌端庄，一颦一笑却像只小狐狸。曾十三内心暗暗骂娘，大白天的，竟着了个算命的道，然她被捆得结结实实，束手无策，也不敢妄动。

“你……”曾十三试探。

“安静点，不要打扰本小姐学习。”

你学个空气，曾十三腹诽，“这位姑娘，你盯着本少侠的俊脸看了起码有一盏茶的功夫，是要跟我学学如何仙女下凡吗？”

“啧啧啧，忒不要脸。”女孩儿五官皱在一起，提笔落字，不再给曾十三一个眼神，“你确实略有几分姿色，但看起来不太聪明的亚子。”

曾十三吃瘪，话锋一转，“那算命的跟你什么关系，她去哪了？我还有事没跟她说完。”

“萌主正忙着呢，没空搭理你。”

曾十三又吃瘪，最怕空气突然地安静，小狐狸不理她，也不起话头儿，曾十三兀自尴尬半晌，百无聊赖，心想着既然走不脱，怎么也要从这女孩嘴里套点话出来。

“你学什么呢？”她被绑在木椅上，挣扎着带着木椅往前蹦跶两下，与那小狐狸靠近几分。

女孩从书堆里随便抽了一本书，扔在曾十三脚下，曾十三定睛一看，《五年会试三年乡试》，呃，着实令人眉头一紧！

“书案上为何要摆一铜镜？”曾十三又问。

“我若是困倦了便照一照，会被自己美醒。”

曾十三放声大笑，不过女孩所言不虚，这天生媚骨偏要去考取功名，有点可惜，“小狐狸，江湖之大，何苦限于一方书案？”

女孩无奈摇头道，“你不懂，三哥哥说了，读书改变命运，一看你就是不读书的人。”

“切，你可知道本少侠是谁？”曾十三不服。

“少废话，被我萌主和三哥哥骗钱的人可不少，你还是第一个连人都给绑回来的。看你人长得还不错，本小姐不嫌弃你，可以留你给我做个书童。”曾十三又让人噎得说不出话来，而臭狐狸头都没抬，皱起眉毛，似是遇到了什么难题。

“书童，你会作诗吗？这有两句我死活想不起来。”小狐狸主动发话，曾十三哪能不抓住扬眉吐气的机会，“说来听听？”

“折戟沉沙铁未销……”女孩道。

曾十三一愣，“江…江湖……哪有不挨刀？”

小狐狸突然绽开笑颜，“诶？别说还真挺顺口！”唰唰唰，女孩儿大笔一挥，在纸上写下“江湖哪有不挨刀”七个大字，美滋滋。

曾十三嘿嘿一笑，十分得意，见气氛有所缓和，脑子也灵光起来。算命的阻止她去揍说书的，想来必是同党。算命的既然是盟主，那女孩儿口中的三哥哥应该就是说书人，“哎，说起来，你三哥哥说书，挺有意思！”

小狐狸嘴角飞扬，“那是自然，我三哥哥以前在教……家里，就靠讲故事扬名立万~更何况，曾十三那少根筋的撞柱子，是她亲眼所见。”

曾十三听这话尤为刺耳，但现在可不是发脾气的时候，她绑着的手竖起大拇指，赞叹道，“厉害了，这么说屠魔之战你们也在？”她佯装一副兴味盎然的模样，继续问，“那你给我透透后面几回，曾十三中了没有名字的剧毒，到底解没解啊？”

“肯定没解啊。”小狐狸想都没想，脱口而出。

闻言，曾十三心中一震，这毒解没解，自然只有中毒者与掌握解药的人最为笃定。而没有名字的剧毒，确是魔教秘传。到这儿，曾十三算是明白了，几人的行为连到一起，正是答案——那说书人对屠魔之战了解如此细微；那算命先生又夸下海口，要为曾十三解毒；眼前这小狐狸欲靠读书改命，凡此种种……

故事说得正酣畅，座儿们纷纷停下手中动作，睁圆双眼，屏息凝神。谁知这时孙先生却突然停下来，悠然饮茶……大伙儿知是说书先生濒临结尾，又要吊人胃口，无不泄气八分，怨声载道，就连最初不甚上心的喻少庄主，都捏紧了酒杯差点脱手摔到说书先生头上。

啪！惊堂木一响，茶楼一层顿时鸦雀无声，只听那说书先生朗声道：“凡此种种，只能说明算命的与说书的那二人连同眼前这小狐狸！正是千禧十六年雪夜，曾十三与喻四郎奔袭千里却没能杀尽的——

魔教余孽！”

TBC


	4. 梁上君子

“你说的好朋友，不会就是这三个魔教余孽吧？”惊堂木再一响，茶楼里的看客们哄闹着退去。喻少庄主将杯中酒一饮而尽，谨慎地盯着听得津津有味的曾十三。

曾十三回神，为少庄主斟酒，“正是，魔教中人也不全是坏东西，台上这说书人正是其中之一。”

“怪不得，你倒是心宽，后来呢？”

“四郎莫急，继续听下一场……”

“曾十三！”少庄主将酒杯往桌上一顿，几滴琼浆飞溅而出，“快讲！”

“害，后来嘛，我们做了个交易~算命的戴墨镜提议，她们为我解毒，换我放她们仨一条生路。”曾十三言语中不无得意，“那我能答应吗？当我曾十三傻啊！一条命换三条命，我是算术不好，但五以内的算术题，当真有点侮辱到我了！”

“呵，所以呢？”少庄主冷笑。

“我还提了别的条件……”曾十三神秘兮兮地凑近少庄主，“我让她们把话本的内容改了~嘻嘻嘻。”

“就这？”喻少庄主皱起眉头，苟命啊，曾十三莫不是个傻瓜吧？只见大傻瓜神采飞扬，猛一拍胸脯道，“对啊！我让她们把老娘改得威猛一点！”噗！话音未落，少庄主一口酒喷出来，糊了曾十三一脸，后者满面无辜，抹了一把湿淋淋的脸。

“四郎，我吃亏了？”

“你说呢！？”

“小十三～”

啪！一巴掌从后面招呼到曾十三的脑袋瓜上，打得曾十三一懵。只见身后二人已换下坑蒙拐骗时披的那身假皮，打扮得斯斯文文，人模狗样儿。

“这大地方就是人傻钱多~你瞅瞅！”孙强舞着沉甸甸的一大块银子，在曾十三眼前晃来晃去，“你知道我咋骗来的吗？有个人！虎了吧唧的，说要揍你！”戴墨镜看曾十三与孙强二人撕闹起来，无奈轻笑，她最先注意到曾十三桌上另一陌生面孔，想来正是十三此行的目的——碧梧山庄少庄主喻四郎，便拱手作揖，道，

“少庄主见笑。”

喻四本是对故事中那些市井江湖之人颇有些嗤之以鼻，更何况魔教余孽。她本想摆个冷脸，拿拿架子，然戴墨镜摘了墨镜却是丰神俊逸，举手投足之间丝毫没有草莽煞气，当真谈吐风雅，一表人才。喻四默然回礼，倒生出一丝羞怯来。戴墨镜又道，“我们早在镇上最好的馆子备了酒菜，为少庄主接风洗尘。”

如此，说书的、算命的，同曾十三与少庄主便汇在一处，另喊上茶楼静室内一心苦读的小狐狸，五个人，热热闹闹冲客栈酒楼去。

另一边，武当派赵铁牛一路风尘仆仆，再入镇中，越接近那茶楼便越是怒火中烧——想我赵铁牛好歹也是武当派出师大弟子，如今却被区区一说书人与算命的耍得团团转！传到江湖人耳里，不得笑我赵铁牛给大气放小屁儿！

她再入茶楼，想要找到说书人为自己讨回公道，怎么说也得给她一顿胖揍！却不巧正在暗处撞见那赶车的、说书的、算命的合在一处，推杯换盏，谈笑风生，不免更加气恼。

“呵！这江湖，何来姐妹情深？你们这伙孬贼，倒是沆瀣一气，狼狈为奸，一个叫我往东，一个叫我往西！骗得我好苦！”

赵铁牛见她们一行五人出茶楼而去，举杯灌下最后一口酒，将丰厚的酒钱狠狠拍在桌上，“看我不连窝端了你们，也算为民除害！”，便远远地在后面跟了出去。

入夜。

小镇中却是比白天更加繁华，青楼酒家，门户大开，莺莺燕燕，满目芬芳。赵铁牛按捺着被五光十色撩动的心弦，一心尾随那五人来到一家酒楼，眼见着那五人被店小二请了进去。她又忍着饥饿，绕到酒楼后边儿，打量半晌那阁楼窗棂，噔噔噔，寻了几处借力，悄无声息地飞身上房。

她在屋顶寻摸了几炷香的功夫，终于找到正确的雅间房顶，便轻手轻脚掀开一块儿瓦。烛光倾泻而出，赵铁牛定睛一看，好嘛！吃得真是丰盛，八大碗八大碟的！美酒佳肴，香喷喷，而我只能在房上喝凉风！

赵铁牛稳住心神，屏息静听，饭局饮酒已入半酣，有人已生醉意，赵铁牛听得不真切，只闻其中一人醉道，“……喻四！八斤半的老鳖吃秤砣，你个狠心的王八！拿了刀你就想回去！？不行，你跟我走，不许再离开我……”，这不是白天城东那赶车的？

听了半天，也没听出个什么所以然来，奈何她们人多，又不可贸然行动。赵铁牛索性躺在瓦片之上，长剑置于身侧，静静等待。他人共享美酒，她独赏月光，而那八仙谷，收拾了这伙人，再去找些老实巴交的老百姓问问吧！

待她们散场，赵铁牛再往房间内看去，桌椅板凳都已经收拾停当。果然，屋内只剩三人，正好给她赵铁牛分而治之！她刚欲翻身而下，破窗而入，杀她们个措手不及，却听屋内一声大吼！

“许嘎琪！”

是那说书人的声音，赵铁牛动作一顿，又掀开瓦片朝屋内看去，正见孙强翻开一本厚重的书册，“你怎么做得功课昂！？”她把书册往女孩身上一砸，“这诗是咋背的啊？什么春风得意马蹄疾，让你喊到没力气？”

“人李白是这么写诗的昂？？？”

赵铁牛一听，往边上一仰，险些憋笑嘎过去，又听到那女孩儿委屈道，“三哥哥，那不是你说的嘛~”

“哎，你别凶她啊，这不挺押韵的吗？”正是那算命半仙的声音，赵铁牛回过神来，屋内之人还在争吵，“你还叭叭？是不是你教的？”

“不是我，肯定是隔壁曾十三教的。”算命半仙道。

嗯？？？曾十三？？？

“拉倒吧，不走正道！”孙强气急败坏，仍喋喋不休，“不读书的人，都是不读书的人。”她恨铁不成钢地捏捏女孩儿的脸，“明儿回八仙谷，你可收收心吧昂！别整天净和隔壁的瞎玩！”

嗯？？？八仙谷？？？

赵铁牛把瓦片工工整整地摆回去，又在房顶上躺下了，真乃踏破铁鞋无觅处，得来全不费功夫，只要她跟着这伙人，不仅进了八仙谷，紧接着就能寻到赤雪千里曾十三，好嘛！那且再留你们几日，待本少侠办完事再收拾你们，除暴安良！

且说，曾十三被少庄主架回房间，仍扒着喻四死活不放手，涕泗横流，满口胡话，然句句发自肺腑，却是听得少庄主的心一软再软；另一头，许大小姐被孙强压迫，玩命背诗，苦不堪言，戴墨镜只能呆坐一旁，静静看不说话；而武当派赵铁牛，终于露了点小锋芒，就在房顶以夜空为盖，美滋滋睡下，静等明天一早继续跟踪。

如此，月色浓浓，一夜无话。

翌日。

一行人赶路去八仙谷，并未发觉身后有人跟随，赵铁牛其人，不愧为武当派出师大弟子，正经八百师出名门，身法飘逸，轻功了得，一路都没给人留下什么痕迹。待赵铁牛尾随一行人路过一片小荷塘，才发觉那日赶车的并未欺骗她，但那说书的与算命的着实可恶！骗她三十两纹银还不说真话，与此等人为伍，想来也是一丘之貉，不值得感恩戴德！

去往八仙谷一路，山林穹盖，郁郁葱葱，溪水弄石，击声琅琅，真乃芳草鲜美，落英缤纷的世外桃源之地，只是各个岔口几近相同，若是没有熟门熟路的人带领，即便赵铁牛走对了方向，也必然会迷失其中，这八仙谷，真是个避世隐居的好去处！

待到达谷中，却又是另一番景象。街市人头攒动，摩肩接踵，好不热闹，更是路过一喧嚣之地，名唤长隆茶馆。其中人声鼎沸，叫好声直传到街上，令人深感市井之美。

赵铁牛这回留了个心眼，跟随一行五人直到她们下了车架，知道说书人的住处之后，铁牛并未直接登门。她是要再等到夜间，攀上屋顶，探探虚实。而这白天的空档儿，她正好在这谷中好好逛逛，喝点小酒，寻几个姑娘~

这就到夜里。

赵铁牛摸到说书人隔壁，三下五除二攀上房顶，如前日一般，轻手轻脚掀开一块儿瓦。烛光倾泻而出，赵铁牛定睛一看，好嘛！这……不是正房，而是…浴室。

一片瓦的空隙，刚好框出那浸在浴桶中的女子。她长发如瀑，湿漉漉地荡在身后，其肩头一片雪白，比那烛光还要耀眼。影影绰绰之中，女孩儿若隐若现的背如璞玉一般光泽，她正用修长柔嫩的双臂拂动飘散在水中的花瓣。

赵铁牛没忍住看了半盏茶的功夫，汗水就要从嘴里流出来，“这…当不是赤雪千里曾十三吧……”她好歹挤出一丝理智，“可是她…好美……”却又见女孩细长的腿屈起来，浮出水面……

“啊！”赵铁牛脚下一滑，房顶上噼里啪啦叮铃哐啷一串杂声，紧接着，院落中又传来一声巨响！

屋内的女孩儿一惊，飘散着花瓣的水面激起波纹，女孩抬头一看，并未发觉什么异常，“什么～啊~”

又听闻院落中的巨响，屋内沐浴桶中女孩儿缓缓站起，其肤如凝脂，身段玲珑有致。她披上一方轻薄白纱，长腿先后从浴桶中迈出，口中依然疑惑地喃喃着，欲往屋外走去。

“大半夜的，是什～么～东西掉猪圈里了？”

TBC

＊春风得意马蹄疾，一日看尽长安花。出自唐诗《登科后》，作者孟郊~


	5. 锋芒毕露

夜半三更，院中一片漆黑。

赵铁牛自房顶滑落，由上而下一路磕磕碰碰，撞上的俱是硬物，最后摔进一滩湿哒哒不知何物之内，跌得她是七荤八素，眼冒金星，不知天上宫阙，今夕是何年，几欲乘风归去。她像躺在软绵绵的云朵上，脑海中全是天庭里的仙女，笑语嫣然地冲她招手唤她去，她心想，我一代豪侠赵铁牛，今天不会交代在这了吧，怎么还摔升天了呢？

她努力活动活动身体，身下确是软塌塌一片，润润的。她抬手，身体两边俱是硬木板，“我这是躺棺材里了？”迷迷蒙蒙中，她暗暗嘀咕，“这不是天宫，是地府啊……”，便睁开双眼，力图撑起自己的身子爬出来。

怎知她一抬眼，黑暗中一双圆溜溜浓黑发亮的眸子正对她的脸，定定地望着她，趴在“棺材板”边安静无声，赵铁牛再受惊吓，猛一声惊叫，又跌回“棺材”里。

莫不是黑无常！赵铁牛心头一颤，便觉得摔下来之后的一切幻象都是现实，“厉鬼勾魂，无常索命。今天我赵铁牛算是交代了，想我还未能名震江湖，却先死在牡丹花下，此等令人耻笑的生平，忘却也罢！”

混沌中，赵铁牛似被八抬大轿送上地狱黄泉路，临了，毫不犹豫地喝下孟婆汤。一口气干了一大碗。这死人谁也没活过，也没人告诉她这玩意儿贼难喝呀。

“这什么玩意儿！？怎么一股子猪食味儿……”她敢怒不敢言，毕竟这里阎王老爷管着，不是她赵铁牛的地盘儿，往下的路，她得自己走了。

！！！

地狱路当间儿，方那浓黑的眸子又出现，这下赵铁牛借着月光可瞧明白了，那原是一地狱凶兽。它长得似龙非龙，头上一对角，蹲起来有半人高，鳞片泛光，若不是在地狱之中，这等幼兽着实有点可爱。唰！赵铁牛当即拔出腰上佩剑，寒光乍起，她壮着胆子剑指凶兽，大喝一声，“何方妖孽！”

那妖孽见她来者不善，顿时换了一副面容，獠牙尽显，鳞片倒竖，齿间挤出一连串愤怒的咕噜咕噜声。

“拿命来！”

砰！

赵铁牛刚要挥剑斩妖孽，脑后却突然挨了一闷棍，便面朝下直直地倒在地上，那幼兽差点被砸到，忙不迭往后退了两步。月光下，方才赵铁牛站立之处，后方出现的身影正是屋内浴中女子，她正手持一平底锅，瑟瑟发抖，花容失色。

女子捧起幼兽，急道——

“乐乐猪！她没伤到你吧！？”

翌日清晨，天边刚擦出一抹亮。

曾十三走出屋，打着哈欠扶着老腰倚在檐下。喻少庄主早起已经耍完了一趟刀，当下在院中舞得又是另外一套刀法。凤头环首刀久未见光，正需能者来养。那刀身被磨得雪亮，少庄主抡刀如飞，刀影寒光缭绕；劈风斩叶，空气飕飕作响。此时，即便是一根头发丝也近不得少庄主的身。

“四郎好刀法！”曾十三在一旁赞叹。

喻四见她醒来，又舞了三招便收刀势，其人已经面颊泛红，流下汗来，曾十三为她拭了拭额角，道：“我收了个师妹，出谷这几天寄养在邻居孔八妹家，待天大亮，我把她接回来，给你瞧瞧~”

喻四疑惑，“你无门无派，何来的师……”

话音未落，喻四也没来得及反应，只听隔壁传来一阵杂乱的叩门声，“三哥，昨夜我家进贼啦，快来帮我看看！”

是邻居孔八妹的声音，曾十三一惊，立即往院门口去，果然，下一个砸的就是她的家门，“曾十三，昨夜我家进贼啦，把乐乐猪吓～得，鳞都竖~起来啦！”

“什么人，敢伤我师妹！？”曾十三反身便回房提了宝剑出来，杀气腾腾地拉着喻四奔孔八妹家去。喻四不明所以，怎的，曾十三的师妹是头猪？？？

几个年轻人立时聚在孔八妹院中的猪圈前，孙强捧着碗大米饭赶到猪圈门口，差点儿yue出来。只见一青衣剑客满身脏污，青衣都染成了黄衣。她瘫在地头儿，晕着被五花大绑在猪圈的木桩上，这捆得一个结实，绝对是杀猪时系得死扣儿，几人就这样在她脑袋顶围成了一个圈。

“是她！？”曾十三，孙强与戴墨镜异口同声道。

“你们认识？”曾十三问。

“你认识？”孙强与戴墨镜也问。

“这人当是武当派，赵铁牛！”三人再度异口同声。

“这…这这，就是内扬言要揍你的人。”孙强道。

“我明明让她往东边去了。”戴墨镜皱眉。

“呃……是我告诉她在西边的。”曾十三不好意思地摸摸自己的耳朵，“……我坑我自己。”

“现在怎么办？”喻四郎亦皱眉。

孙强想要扒拉扒拉赵铁牛的头看看伤势，手刚伸出去一寸便缩回来，着实是有点埋汰了，下不去手。她拾起地上被打凹进去的平底锅，啧啧赞叹。

“八妹，你这一锅打得可真实在昂！”

“她昨晚扒我房顶，我以为是个采花贼！”孔八妹手忙脚乱，道，“我不清楚情况呀！”

“四郎，还好她昨晚扒错了房顶。”

“哦吼？”孙强与戴墨镜齐齐盯上曾十三和少庄主。

喻四面色红一阵白一阵，道：“十三，你不说话没人拿你当哑巴。”

曾十三讪笑，应道，“阿巴阿巴。”

孙强突然道，“等等！”场面顿时安静下来，几人齐刷刷看向孙强，她却往旁边一瞅。

“许嘎琪，你咋在这儿？你不应该去书院了吗？”

孙强身旁，许大小姐正抱着昨夜那异兽，一下一下地轻轻顺着它的后背，那异兽生有一对龙角，小尾巴尖从许嘎琪怀里露出来，摇摇摆摆。曾十三亦叫喻四看过去。

“彤彤被欺负了，我能袖手旁观吗？”小狐狸义正辞严，那异兽也不像昨夜一般倒竖起鳞片来，正乖乖地往许嘎琪怀里拱。

“这就是我师妹，大名刘十四，我在附近山里救回来的神兽！”曾十三得意道，伸手去拽拽刘十四的小尾巴尖，刘十四尾巴一甩，耍小性子，拍开了曾十三的手。喻四有些懵，刘十四、乐乐猪、彤彤，都是眼前这一坨活物，纵使她走南闯北，也没见过这等稀罕事儿。

“这是…龙？”喻四问，曾十三紧接着摇摇头。

“不知道是什么，八妹说了，当猪养就行！”

戴墨镜打断对话，“哎！现在解决她比较要紧。”

孙强点头，“这人是掉哪了，这味儿，都馊了。”

“呃…掉进猪食槽啦……”

几个人围着商量了半天，念着行走江湖还是和气生财为上，便要解开这赵铁牛的束缚，先给她弄弄干净，治伤要紧。谁知六人一兽你一言我一语之际，赵铁牛已然悠悠醒转。她方睁开双目，面前便是七颗脑袋十四只眼睛尴尬而整齐地盯着她。

绳结刚好打开。

然两方人不知为何，均僵在原地一动不动，表情冻结。怔楞了半刻，赵铁牛双瞳聚焦，第一个认出的便是这一切的缘起，茶楼说书人——孙强！

“啊！”

青衣剑客暴起，一下子就冲散了六个人，许嘎琪抱着刘十四拉着孔八妹躲到一边，戴墨镜一瞬间将她们护在身后，曾十三与喻四手中刀剑都已出鞘。只见赵铁牛拾起身边长剑，直冲端着大米饭没来得及跑开的孙强而去！

“孙强！害我至此！”

赵铁牛大喝一声，想必也是反应过来昨夜的一切都是摔蒙了之后的错觉，当下口中更是有一股奇怪味道……不免心中愤恨。这怒气要撒，第一个被认出来的孙强首当其冲。

“大骗子！今日我赵铁牛就要替天行道！”

孙强拔腿便跑，在院落中围着猪圈兜起圈子，赵铁牛紧追不舍，不断挥剑，却也被孙强灵巧地躲过，闯荡江湖多年，武功练得不咋地，逃跑的本事却是十分到家。

“赵铁牛，你冷静点昂！憋过来！憋过来，太埋汰了，你可憋追我了！”孙强边跑边嚎，虽未能被长剑伤到分厘，但样子属实有些滑稽。

“这铁牛厉害了厉害了，真是铁打的啊！”曾十三看热闹不嫌事大，竖起大拇指，饶有兴致地看着孙强绕着猪圈一圈一圈跑，倒跟身边的少庄主与戴墨镜聊开来。

“大傻个儿！别看热闹昂，救我！”

“嘻嘻嘻，就来！”曾十三闻言，回首冲少庄主一笑，把喻四的凤头环首刀按回刀鞘中。

“武当派赵铁牛！”

曾十三几步上前，宝剑霎时从剑鞘中滑出，剑柄稳稳地落在手中，带起一道流华。只听“乒”一声，她将赵铁牛的长剑挑开。

“你的对手，该是我！”

“是我们欺瞒你在先，有什么事冲我来！”

曾十三一招一式将赵铁牛引到院落中较为宽敞的空地里去，两柄长剑噼里啪啦得纠缠在一起。赵铁牛其人，确实厉害，哪怕脑袋上挨了一锅，也毫不逊色，武当派身法讲究轻灵曼妙，她若不是一身脏污，这落英缤纷的身法可以说是奇绝漂亮！

“呵，你们这伙孬贼！我不仅要端了你们的老窝！还要剥了你那妖孽的皮。”

曾十三本只想止住这莽姑娘的攻势，闻言心中即升起一股强烈的胜负欲，“我师妹刘十四，不是妖孽，是神兽！”话毕，曾十三的剑招陡然变化，极为迅猛起来。

赵铁牛堪堪抵挡，心气不落，“管她什么玩意儿，今日你要出头，那便比试比试，看我赵铁牛怕不怕你！”

两个人的剑招在外人看来，逐渐缭乱。但其言语往来，外人倒是听得一清二楚。曾十三剑不停气不喘，“好啊，如果我输了，便与你磕头赔罪，你要剥皮便剥我的皮！你输了，又该当如何！？”

在一旁观战的人眼神交换，仔细合计起来。很快，戴墨镜冲二人大喊，“赵铁牛要是输了，就让她给孔八妹喂半年的猪！”

赵铁牛不断接招，想也没想便应下来。

“好！喂猪就喂猪！本少侠能屈能伸！”

戴墨镜拍拍身边少庄主，“你看胜算几何？”

喻四双眼紧跟战局，边看边讲解道，“武当派乃中原武学正统源流，赵铁牛不愧为出师大弟子，一招一式，也算张弛有度。而且她武当派的轻功继承得是十成十，以此作为剑法的辅助，可出奇制胜，可她现在心有燥火，容易操之过急。”

少庄主喘了口气，继续道，“十三师承不详，但剑法与武当派颇有神似，底子可以说是不相上下，但十三浸淫江湖多年，多得是实战经验，她与我练刀之时甚至能吸碧梧山庄刀法之所长，很快为己所用，她有些招法实在令我也捉摸不透。”

孙强听得极认真，“得了昂，说点我们能听懂的。”

“她喂猪是喂定了。”少庄主笃定道。身旁几人听罢，欣慰的点点头，连刘十四眼中都亮起了光，不愧是我们小十三。

果不其然，又对打了六七回合，情势如少庄主所言，赵铁牛身法奇快，在曾十三四周舞出残影，曾十三手中剑飕飕连抖几下，在自己周身形成屏障，二人正是不分上下。

又过三招，不等赵铁牛露出破绽，曾十三的剑法再变，又刺又劈，一柄宝剑在她手中舞出花来。一道剑光斜劈下来，赵铁牛以剑身去扛，啷啷击声，煞是响亮惊人。二人堪堪分开又迅速缠斗在一起，这一招，曾十三不劈反刺，赵铁牛心急之下拿剑去磕，又是噹一声巨响，不免紧步后退。曾十三借势反剑去挑，赵铁牛稳住身形，宝剑相抵，双方僵持不下，然赵铁牛刚接下那一招虎口便震得生疼，此时勉力握住宝剑却是败局已定。

再过三招，赵铁牛手中长剑便被曾十三挑飞，插到院落中的大柳树上，二人停下争斗，各自平稳呼吸。

“这一战打得漂亮，除了四郎，很久没遇到能撑过我十三剑之人。”曾十三退回喻少庄主身边，将宝剑收回剑鞘，“我胜之不武，你被敲了一锅，不在全盛状态。待你转好，我二人再战！”

赵铁牛揉着自己酸疼的手掌，茫然道：

“你说什么？十三剑？”

曾十三憨厚一笑，“没错啊姐妹，恶棍街有三户，孙强家在当中，我曾十三家在那头儿。”她往另一边一指，赵铁牛顺着看过去，突然百感交集，脑中想着自己的小锋芒被人生生掐灭，她只觉得急火攻心，两眼一黑。

“你扒错房顶了啊，姐妹！”

话音刚落。

砰！刚还张牙舞爪的青衣剑客轰然倒地！

江湖险恶，赵铁牛，终是嘎过去了。

TBC


	6. 八仙归位

许久未见，甚是想念。

且说呢，赵铁牛当日情急之下应了恶棍街众人的赌约，不是没有自己心中算计，若说这其中没有丁点儿被孔八妹的美貌蒙了心的缘由，那便是白纸上坟——糊弄鬼呢！所以说，众人皆以为她赵铁牛家世显赫，师出名门，定不会这般屈从，势必不情不愿，再将恶棍街闹个天翻地覆，鸡犬不宁。谁知她竟然兢兢业业，勤勤恳恳，对养殖业真乃乐在其中——

“八妹，别动手别动手，我来！”

清晨，孔八妹与赵铁牛一同在院中料理，赵铁牛提起猪食桶扛着木勺便雄赳赳气昂昂往猪圈去。几日同寝共食，相处下来，孔八妹不再觉得赵铁牛是那种夜夜攀人房梁的浪荡之徒，倒有几分愣头青似的倔强可爱。

赵铁牛每日醒来，眼前还迷蒙时便要发问——“八妹，猪猪喂了吗？”。日日如此，孔八妹与猪圈里那十几头猪崽儿倍感受宠若惊。

“八妹，要不你回去睡个回笼觉吧~”

赵铁牛精确地往猪食槽中添食，雨露均沾，孔八妹跟在她身后，时不时抽出手绢为她擦汗。此情此景，趴在墙头上偷看的二人，均是瞠目结舌，甚至有点想吐。

“你看看这完蛋玩意儿，是不是被八妹折服了？”孙强撑在墙头，往嘴里塞了块金灿灿的馍，对身旁同样撑在墙头的戴墨镜吐槽道，“这哪还有点儿一代豪侠的样儿？”

艺术来源于生活，高于生活，每日观察生活，是她二人的必修课。戴墨镜点点头，“算漏了，这厮喂猪是假，把妹是真。”她接着语重心长道：“小强，我觉得你俩还是应该早日一笑泯恩仇。”

孙强不以为然，“为啥？”

戴墨镜端起一副神棍架势，孙强早已习以为常，“你品，你细品，纵观面相，你看她眉宇之间有富贵之相。你再看她那一双眼，是不是……”

“长得贼像两块银子！”孙强瞅着赵铁牛道。

“哎，正是！”戴墨镜一拍墙头。

“不用你说我也知道昂，和少庄主一样同属京城人士，又从武当派出师，非富即贵！”说罢，孙强一跃跳下墙头，仰头对戴墨镜道，“你瞧着，我早晚和她成快乐兄弟！”

“快下来，上班了昂！”

戴墨镜仍挂在墙上，扭头对孙强道，“兄弟？坑钱便罢了，还要骗感情，你的职业操守呢……”话未说完，却有一飞石携劲风而来，“啊！”戴墨镜被击中头部，应声从墙上跌落，好不狼狈，却听墙那边传来赵铁牛的呼喝。

“戴墨镜！头那么大还敢趴墙！”

戴墨镜从地上爬起来，揉揉脑袋。她掐指一算，又算漏了，怎也算不到总是蹂躏曾十三脑袋的自己也能有今天。时移世易，孔八妹家现也算有铁牛镇守了。她从袖中掏出墨镜戴上，随孙强脚步跟出宅院去，轻叹一声——

“啧啧啧，世风日下啊~”

墙那边，赵铁牛和孔八妹还在忙碌，刚打走隔墙有耳，却又见一身影在白菜堆里若隐若现，发出窸窸窣窣的声响，白菜叶子让它扯得七零八落。

“妖孽，你还敢来！？”

埋头在白菜堆里趁机大快朵颐的，正是曾十三家刘十四。赵铁牛当即放下喂猪家伙事儿，转身提剑。前日和曾十三一战，到底是不爽，她心气高，还放不下，更何况那夜被此异兽惊吓，丑态百出，颜面丧尽。

“偷吃白菜，看我不剥了你的皮！”说着就要冲上前去追打，孔八妹见状一把将赵铁牛拦住。刘十四倒是滑溜，抱着一颗白菜撒腿就跑。

孔八妹劝道：“曾十三和乐乐猪都是自~家~猪，你以后，不~要~和她们起争执，邻居们人都很好的~”赵铁牛总觉得这话听着哪有点不对，但孔八妹温言软语，她怎会不言听计从，便收了剑，重新提起猪食桶。

“得，依你，都依你。”

刘十四抱着白菜逃回自己院中，正撞上少庄主练刀，一人一兽大眼瞪小眼之际，刘十四跑得更快，直蹿到廊下曾十三怀里。咚一下砸得曾十三胸口一震，瞌睡顿时全飞走了。

“你又去八妹家跟猪抢白菜了？”

曾十三揉揉惺忪睡眼，伸手挑开刘十四鳞甲上挂着的白菜叶子，颇为嫌弃道，“现如今我大好，少庄主也来了，你不用再每天都抱一颗白菜回来给我吃~”

刘十四尾巴一甩，充耳不闻，躲到曾十三身后。“刘十四，少庄主是好人，而且她吃素，不会吃了你，怎么好几天了，你还怕她？”曾十三把小东西从身后揪出来，“嗯？”

刘十四收起鳞甲蜷缩成一团，只顾自己吃。喻四收刀回到廊下，腹中饥饿，却见刘十四捧着白菜啃得正香，心中疑惑。

“师妹看着也不像食草动物，怎么只吃白菜？”

“她怕胖。”曾十三淡然。

喻四眉头一紧，曾十三不好好养师妹就罢了，这又是在找什么借口说什么猪话？奈何她与刘十四还有些生分，不便多问，但曾十三家的伙食着实是差了些，她逛一圈厨房回来，心里已经有了盘算。

天大亮。

喻四拎着曾十三上街，寻思着给家里添点厨具食材，也不至于刘十四一神兽，终日吃得如此寒酸。谁知一人一兽行为举止间，颇有点不情不愿，迫于少庄主武力，才委屈巴巴跟在后面，逛街逛得心不在焉。

锅买了，菜也买了，再来点鸡鸭鱼肉，方可成席。喻四踱步到家禽市场门口儿，定睛一看，若有所悟，这一人一兽今日怪怪的，竟是因为……只见市场门口一块惹眼的牌匾，几个大字书于其上，霸道有力——

『唯曾十三与刘十四不得入内。』

喻四眉头一紧再紧，方回过头去要问个明白，却见曾刘两个家伙正蹑手蹑脚往回走，遂大喝一声：“你哪去啊你曾十三！回来！”一人一兽两个背影僵在原地，尴尬回身强颜欢笑，少庄主眉毛一挑。

“十三，解释一下？”

菜市场几条街外，长隆茶馆人声鼎沸。

“书接上文，上回书说到，曾十三路遇戴墨镜掐指断毒症，后与魔教余孽三人达成解毒协议，遂正式落户八仙谷，被安排住在恶棍街，正在孙强家隔壁。

恶棍街之名，得于此街道居住的三户——

其一，八仙谷谷花孔八妹。其人姿容不凡却人美路子野，精于养殖，谷主颁发的“八仙谷第一养猪大户”奖状至今贴在床头。因着一口渴饮无数鲜血的杀猪刀，令整个八仙谷闻风丧胆，没有男人敢觊觎八妹的美貌。

其二，说书人孙强与算命半仙戴墨镜。此二人身为魔教中人，却半点武功不沾，倒精于逃跑与谋算。她们里应外合，坑蒙拐骗，诓得无数钱财，是为供魔教公主许玛丽读书。据说只有考取功名，走上仕途，才能下了魔教这艘贼船。

其三，便是这赤雪千里曾十三。话说回来，曾十三解毒，说难也不难，说简单也不简单，只是仍需日日倒行经脉，再服下没有名字的剧毒那没有名字的解药。其中痛苦，唯曾十三一人可感，且运功解毒之后容易饥饿非常，神志不清。再有一点，便是魔教余孽这售后服务做得实在太差，有些药草，要曾十三自己去寻。”

啪！

醒目拍桌，《曾十三剑》这话本子，不管孙先生讲多少遍，八仙谷的村民都极其爱听，孙先生出谷这几日，更是想念得紧，长隆茶馆里挤满了人，都翘首以盼等着听曾十三和刘十四的糗事。

“如此，曾十三常常在八仙谷内外游走，便引出来——小刘庄，曾十三路见不平救神兽，八仙谷，刘十四为报恩情闹鸡场——

正可谓，一人不吃药，鸡犬俱升天！”

TBC


	7. 鸡犬不宁

书归正传。

一日，曾十三寻药行至八仙谷外小刘庄。撞见几只猛兽在林间斗殴，恰好闲来无事歇歇脚，便躲去一旁树上看热闹。三个呼吸之间，曾十三才看清，这帮小畜生是以多欺少啊，几匹豺狼围攻一只…一只……

那长鳞又长角的是个什么怪物！？

怀着几分好奇，曾十三飞快折下树枝，撅成几段，削尖了作为暗器，飕飕飕朝几匹豺狼掷去。豺狼受伤吃痛，荡开合围，渐渐四散奔逃，曾十三从树上跳下来，正落在被欺负的小东西身边，那异兽疲乏极了，伤痕累累，鳞甲血肉翻飞，瘫在地上喘息。

曾十三不知眼前是何物，伸手前去戳弄，那异兽仍是不动。书到用时方恨少，此时她脑中单那么一句——『一动不动是王八』。曾十三只顾盯着异兽发懵，半晌才脱下外袍，撕成一条一条为它包扎，异兽任由她摆弄，倒也乖巧。

“妈耶，这…这小东西……”

“烤了应该很好吃吧…”

话音刚落，异兽一尾巴冲曾十三抽过来，啪！曾十三没有防备，被抽得一屁股跌进土里，脸上浮现一道红痕，这小东西竟听得懂人话！“不吃不吃，看你瘦的，应该会硌牙。”曾十三捂着脸爬起来，不气不恼，兀自跟异兽对话，果然刚讲完，异兽的尾巴又嗖地甩来，曾十三眼疾手快，一把攥住小东西的尾巴尖。

“小王八，你再抽我，我可走了。”

料理完伤口，曾十三把异兽挪到不易被发现的偏僻处，留下几颗野果，转身就要离去。那异兽居然爬起来，曾十三走一步，它便跌跌撞撞跟一步。十三见状心头一热，回身道，“你听好，我身中剧毒，自己都养不明白，你跟着我，会很辛苦。”

曾十三说罢又头也不回地往林外走了一段路，小东西始终紧紧跟在她身后，无奈之下，曾十三停步，返身一把捞起那异兽，“我果真如此英俊，以致你不离不弃？”

我这惊天地泣鬼神的美貌啊！

“既然你非要跟着我，那我叫曾十三，你就叫刘十四吧~”曾十三捏起袖子擦擦异兽的小脏脸，“喜欢吗？你同意的话，就……咕咕。”

“咕咕。”异兽回应道。神了，曾十三竖起大拇指，啧啧称奇，“同意了就不能改了哦，改名字是要花钱的～”她扛起异兽。

“那你以后就是我师妹了！”

“我曾十三也有师妹了哈哈哈哈哈……”

“等等，你是公的还是母的啊？”

“哎别动，让师姐看看，别动~”

“小王八你又抽我！？”

……

由此，刘十四便与曾十三一道。要细究这异兽究竟是个什么物种，恶棍街几人凑在一起研究了好几个晚上。许玛丽甚至翻出来珍藏的《山海异兽录》一一比对，不仅没有结果，还被孙强发现，没收了唯一的课外书，众人遂作罢。

三五日间，刘十四也摸清了曾十三是个什么路数，这货为人赤诚，没有半句虚言，果真是连自己都养不明白。这也不能全怪她，曾十三日日运功解毒，过程繁复且痛苦，每每结束已精疲力竭，连自己的三餐都照顾不周。好在刘十四在恶棍街人见人爱，不多时便在孔八妹家猪圈里有了一席之地。孔八妹乐得喂养一神兽，还给她起名乐乐猪，倒是和这一猪圈的猪崽儿一个辈分。

刘十四喜食白菜，自然觉得好东西要和喜欢的人分享，于是养成了每天往曾十三枕边放一颗白菜的好习惯。可曾十三毕竟胃口太好，终有吃腻了大白菜的一天。某天夜里，刘十四正欲去孔八妹家抱白菜，却被曾十三一把薅住，“十四，咱今天不吃白菜了行不行？荤素搭配才健康。”

今日曾十三仿佛药量不达标，刘十四满眼鄙夷，尾巴一甩，你个瓜兮兮神搓搓滴娃儿，不吃白菜，要我给你牵头猪回来噻？刘十四转身欲走，谁知曾十三攥着她的尾巴将她倒提起来，迈着大步往外面去。

“走，今天我们吃鸡！”

到了鸡场门口。

曾十三蹲下，郑重其事地对刘十四吩咐道，“刘十四，顾不得许多脸面了，一会儿师姐去偷鸡，你在这给姐姐望风，如果有人来了，就大声喊我，知道吗？”

算球了，曾十三脑壳坏掉了，快逃。

刘十四转身想溜，却被曾十三一双大手牢牢禁锢，“刘十四，整鸡啊！问问你的心，你真的不想吃吗？油炸还是烧烤，清蒸还是红烧，都听你的！”

好吧好吧，看在你救我一命的份儿上。

“咕咕。”刘十四应道。

见刘十四答应，曾十三喜上眉梢，“一会儿可别这么喊，你又不是个鹌鹑，龙吟虎啸，懂吗？你是龙，是龙啊宝宝！”

“ao——”，刘十四作势张开血盆大口。

“对，就是这样！”曾十三一把合上刘十四的嘴，“现在先别喊，一会儿有人来了再喊我，乖~”说罢，曾十三蹭蹭蹭跃过鸡场围墙，到里面去了。鸡场内，曾十三踮着脚，生怕吵醒熟睡的小鸡。她借月色，在鸡场中四处张望，心想定要给自己挑一只肥鸡，好解馋。

外面，刘十四小小年纪，哪经历过如此惊心动魄之事，待她反应过来，知曾十三此举定会让本不富裕的家庭雪上加霜，却已经没有办法阻拦，只得把守在鸡场门口，呆如木鸡。

不多时，夜巡鸡场的乡亲提着灯笼来了，远远地望见鸡场门口似有一物，一动不动，立刻警觉。也不记得养鸡场主有在鸡场门口立麒麟雕像啊？乡亲一转身，绕进岔路，寻思着走小道去正门，若是个活物，正好把它吓跑。

果真，直叫那灯笼从背后怼到了面前，刘十四才发觉来人，却是为时晚矣。她一紧张，哪里还记得龙吟虎啸，只是一动不动，真做起一尊雕像，那乡亲满面狐疑，打着灯笼照了又照，自言自语道，“这是个啥呀？”电光火石之中，刘十四瞬起飞智，张了张嘴——

“咯咯哒。”

神兽就是神兽，竟学了一声鸡叫……

“怪物啊！”来人吓得屁滚尿流，举起铁锹便打，刘十四撒腿就跑，慌不择路，一头撞进鸡场。她不辨方向，四处乱闯，噼里啪啦一顿操作，惊醒鸡群，鸡哪管她是什么吃素的怪物，权当她是黄鼠狼。

顷刻间，鸡场中鸡毛雪片似的飞起来，沸反盈天，鸡叫不绝。巡视鸡场之人，对刘十四紧追不舍，喊打喊杀，躁动很快传进了曾十三的耳朵。曾十三恍神之际，到手的肥鸡一扑棱翅膀，飞了。曾十三顾不上吃鸡大业，急忙钻入鸡群，在骚乱中寻找刘十四。

……

“刘十四，你什么套路啊！？”

曾十三一手抱着刘十四狼狈地踹开家门，点燃烛火。趁着烛光，她从自己身上拔下来数根鸡毛，又见自己手上被小鸡啄出的数道伤痕，怒道——“你好好照照镜子！”

她将刘十四往桌上一墩，霎时铜镜里多了一只惊魂未定的神兽，“你长成这样，学鸡叫能伪装的了自己？”

神兽与镜中的自己对视半晌，忽而发怒，一尾巴将铜镜掀翻在地，就要跳下桌子，离曾十三而去。“你客观点！”曾十三见神兽要走，啪一拍桌子，“我说你长得不像鸡，又没说你长得不好看。”

刘十四脚步一顿。

曾十三，可算学会说人话了。

见刘十四鳞甲倒竖，气鼓鼓的样子，曾十三霎时心软，大手一挥，赔笑道，“算了，不就是吃不上鸡了嘛，我还可以吃你啊~”曾十三讨好地伸出手，去拽拽刘十四的尾巴。

搞锤子哦？？？你个憨批。

刘十四尾巴狠狠一甩，这必须离家出走。

曾十三与刘十四相处也不是一天两天了，刘十四陪她练剑，给她抱白菜，在她运功疗毒时为她护法，如此不离不弃侠肝义胆的小王八，着实不多见……念及此间种种，曾十三可不忍刘十四离去，“你比隔壁八仙谷谷花孔八妹好看！行了吧？”她冲刘十四的背影喊到。

刘十四脚步又一顿。

曾十三，会说话你就多说点。

“你比隔壁内个，江湖第二俊俏的魔教公主许玛丽，也好看。”曾十三见刘十四一动不动，若有缓和，“行行行，你比江湖第一俊俏武林第一威猛的赤雪千里曾十三还好看，你最好看。”

刘十四果然转回身，走回曾十三身边。

龟儿贼，这才是对你老汉儿的正确态度。

曾十三憨笑，一把揽住刘十四抱在怀里。

“刘十四，我错了~”

“明天给你买大柿子好不好？”

“以后再也不去鸡场了，那群鸡太不矜持。”

“怕了怕了。”

曾十三絮絮叨叨半天，终于松开怀抱，诚挚地望着刘十四，眼神里似有祈求，“好饿，要不……还是你受累去隔壁八妹家叼点白菜回来吧……”

啪！

“刘十四，说了多少次抽人不抽脸！”

“你就是嫉妒我长得好看！”

……

打这以后，曾十三与刘十四就被整个八仙谷家禽市场视为祸端，凡鸡场门口，必有『曾十三与刘十四不得入内』的醒目标识。

市场门口，曾十三向少庄主讲明原委，少庄主煞是哭笑不得。然事已至此，喻四只得独自进入，她提了一只鸡又一只鹅出来，看得一人一兽两眼泪汪汪。

是夜，曾十三家厨房香气扑鼻。喻四大显身手，让曾十三刘十四在家里吃了顿好的。曾十三终于啃上鸡腿，刘十四终于吃了顿有味儿的白菜，民以食为天，日子总归是有了盼头儿。

少庄主与刘十四吃素，几乎不沾半点荤腥，两位早就撂下了筷子，单看曾十三一人狼吞虎咽。看了一会儿，甚是无趣，喻四拾掇拾掇空碗，起身要去厨房，谁知刘十四见她动身，一跃而起扒到喻四身上。

“这是……？”少庄主一惊，不知该不该回抱过去，她看向曾十三。那人也是一惊，手里的鸡腿差点儿掉地。

“咕咕。”刘十四第一次在少庄主面前出声。

曾十三大喜，“四郎，她喜欢你！”

喻四低头一瞧，“诶？十四真的会脸红嘿。”

曾十三开心地把鸡腿往嘴里塞，“刘十四，别扒着了，快下来，四郎是去洗碗，又不走。”

“我不走，以后天天做好吃的给你吃。”少庄主回抱神兽，学着许玛丽的样子摸摸刘十四，刘十四又应道，“咕咕。”

你侬我侬了半天，喻四突然反应过来，目光一冷，抱着刘十四，转身问道，“曾十三，谁要去洗碗？”

“啊……啊哈哈哈……您二位歇着。”手上的鸡腿它突然就不香了，曾十三咂咂嘴，“我去，我去。”

厨房。

“刘十四，你个忘恩负义的小王八！”曾十三一边洗碗一边暗骂，油花从碗里附着到她手上，又从手掌滑落进水里。

“对少庄主和刘十四，一口一个老鳖，一口一个小王八，可人家俩一龙一凤，唯独你曾十三，啥也不是，一塌糊涂！”孙强的声音从角落里传来，吓得曾十三扔掉饭碗，一池污水溅了她一脸。

“你什么时候进来的！？”曾十三惊道。

“我闻着味就来了昂，怎么，桌上吃着烧鸡，锅里炖着大鹅，你家今天过年啊？”孙强手里捧着一碗大米饭，上浇着一勺炖鹅的浓汤，吃得正香，还不忘品评道，“这菜，真好下饭。”

“真不要脸你！”曾十三急忙掀开锅盖，看看那鹅可还安好，谁知孙强见缝插针，一只手伸过来便飞速掰下了鹅腿。

“鹅腿我拿走了哈，带回去给许嘎琪。”

曾十三气急，伸手去抢，“那是四郎做给我的！”

孙强一转身，使上逃跑专用的步法，屋内狭小，她却腾挪如入旷野，衣袂不沾一点阳春水，便轻易躲过了曾十三。“一家三口，十三最狗！”孙强笑嘻嘻，嘚瑟着去激曾十三，“咱俩之间的情谊，都抵不过一只鹅腿吗！”

曾十三不甘落下风，也运起轻功和孙强在厨房里追闹起来，两人上下翻飞，不碰一碗一碟，除却斗嘴，厨房内可说是寂然无声。孙强灵机一动，突然拾起一碗，随手一扔。曾十三大惊，生怕砸坏碗碟叫少庄主发现她们在厨房内打闹，她一个闪身，放弃追孙强，转而去接那空碗。

“一只抵不过，那就两只！”孙强趁势又掀开锅盖，掰下另一只鹅腿，“让我家老戴也尝尝少庄主的手艺~”

曾十三接住空碗，在地上滚了两圈，再起身，那孙强早就端着大米饭翻墙而去，她只得冲着那方向骂道，“一家三口，孙强最丑！”

“十三，嘛呢？洗个碗磨磨唧唧的。”少庄主踱步前来，正要看看那鹅炖到什么程度。

“我…呃……”曾十三急忙以身躯挡住炖鹅的大锅。

少庄主做菜，不仅色香味要拿捏得当，也极其看重品相。现如今这炉上大鹅，还没出锅就被卸了两条腿……曾十三怕是要玩完，她脑中警铃大作，却束手无策。死就死吧！曾十三缓缓让开，蹑手蹑脚往厨房外挪。

喻四掀开锅盖，立时双眼冒火。

“曾！十！三！”

TBC

——“曾十三，孙强与你是什么情谊啊？”

——“嗯？孙强谁？我不认识。”

——“你可知此地无银三百两？”

——“嘘！四郎小点声！哪有三百两？可别让隔壁那俩财迷听见了！”


	8. “暗送秋波”

前情提要：少庄主初入八仙谷，和曾十三的朋友们还未熟络起来，她先靠做饭收买了刘十四的胃，二者关系破冰。然而未出锅就被“抢”走的鹅腿，让少庄主对曾十三和孙强之间的情谊产生了……一些想法。

诗云：

Ah yes! 

I long for you.To you I glide

And lose myself——for to you I belong.

The hope that hitherto I have denied

Imperious comes to me as from your side

Serious, unfaltering and swift and strong.

Those times:

the times when I was quite alone

By memories wrapt 

that whispered to me low,

My silence was the quiet of a stone

Over which rippling murmuring waters flow.

But in these weeks of the awakening Spring

Something within me has been freed——something

That in the past dark years unconscious lay,

Which rises now within me and commands

And gives my poor warm life into your hands

Who know not what I was that Yesterday.

常言道，时间乃一把杀猪刀。任世上再坚韧的情感，大概也抵不过时移世易，沧海桑田的煎熬。话说，喻少庄主与曾十三重逢还不满月，曾十三身边虽称不上物是人非，然四年辗转，总有一些细微的变化足以让少庄主耿耿于怀，比如——不翼而飞的鹅腿。

次早。

少庄主晨起练完刀，闲来无事，背着手像个老大爷丢了电动车似的在院落中转圈圈，想着昨儿夜里曾十三支支吾吾躲躲闪闪，此地无银三百两的样子，心里说不出什么滋味。她心一横，攀上和孙强家院儿里相隔的那道墙。“戴老师！戴老师！”喻少庄主扒在墙头冲孙强家屋里喊，“起床来下盘棋啊！”

这一大早的摆什么棋局？戴墨镜被呼唤着爬起来，不知道少庄主葫芦里卖的什么药，毕竟是江湖上有头脸的人，她一介草民不好拒绝，搭着衣服冲墙头上问——

“少庄主，管饭吗？”

“管！”喻四应道。

还真就只是下棋，少庄主端坐在院落中的石桌旁，伸伸手请戴墨镜坐在对面。桌上摆着棋盘，连着两杯淡茶和几叠还冒着热气的茶点。戴墨镜也不客气，拿了一块绿油油的糕点品起来。不过问题又来了，下棋…她是该赢还是该输呢？江湖人的顾虑太多，于是她又问——

“少庄主，赌钱吗？”

“赌！”喻四应道。

邻里街坊做了几日，说来也怪，少庄主是个急脾气，偏偏对戴墨镜总是一副乖巧克制的模样。可不似一天天对曾十三，喊她喊得整条街都能为之一震，闹得曾十三出门见到的大爷大妈都用慈祥怜爱的眼神看她，那眼神仿佛在讥讽，“可算有人治你曾十三了”。

棋过几招，二人有一搭没一搭的闲聊，翻来覆去不过只是几年间曾十三解毒那点事儿，都叫少庄主了解得差不离了。说曹操曹操到，曾十三睡醒晃晃悠悠来到院中，“这么早？”，她懵懵懂懂看到二人下棋，远远走近，也不知是什么局势，就瞅着茶点没人动，便舔舔嘴唇，伸手去拿。

“去！”少庄主看也没看来人，把曾十三的手拍开，“厨房有昨晚的剩饭，自己热。”说罢还是紧盯棋局，曾十三连个眼神都没捞着。戴墨镜见状眉头深锁，总觉得少庄主今天不对劲儿。

“唔。”曾十三噘嘴，悻悻地回到廊下，清早的些微凉意钻进衣带，她清醒八分，脚步一顿，喻四这是要冷着我？？？曾十三反应过味来，便要闹了！她没听话去厨房热饭，转而去屋里提了宝剑，踏出门槛便扔了剑鞘舞起来。舞得是缤纷缭绕，风中听闻剑身破空的鸣响，颀长的身影在院落中翻飞，犹如漂浮的云、野生的鹤。若是在街头，怎也会讨得众人驻足，连声喝彩。可是今日，怎么也吸引不来少庄主的丁点儿目光。

戴墨镜不忍，时常往曾十三处望上一眼，差点儿就要丢了棋子去看曾十三舞剑，也不至于让小十三太过被无视。可是赌了钱的，少庄主又如此气定神闲，她也不敢不用心对待棋局。戴墨镜算是看明白了，今早这棋局，是修罗局。戴墨镜心里暗叹大事不妙，手上方要落子之时，却听喻四突然摆手叫停。

“不对，不对不对，戴老师我要悔棋。”

“少庄主，这不合适吧……”，戴墨镜摸着兜里那几块银子，这边就快得罪了小十三不说，到手的鸭子可别再给飞了。谁知不等她再有反应，少庄主先她一步冲她俏皮地眨了眨眼，“戴老师~”

少庄主在撒娇？这太不寻常了！

这……有点遭不住啊。

那边曾十三虽听不清谈话，却将二人动作尽收眼底，剑招陡然变得凶狠，全冲院中那颗老柳树发泄去，“嗷嗷嗷嗷嗷！”曾十三吼着，老柳树的枝丫嫩叶全被她的凌厉剑锋削去，一整套剑法舞下来，老柳树叫曾十三剃成了个鸡冠头…

戴墨镜目瞪狗呆，这要是招呼到她身上那不玩完了，“呃…小十三这是怎么了？”她佯装镇定，期待着棋局快点结束。

“起床气吧，别理她~”少庄主面上闪过一丝笑意，又要冲戴墨镜眨眼。

戴墨镜心下了然，迅速从衣袖中摸出她的圆框墨镜，往鼻梁上一架，墨镜一戴，谁也不爱。只要她不接招，曾十三就不会找她算账。“少庄主，我该去上班了。”三十六计走为上，“这棋局待我回来再续。”她起身就要溜。

少庄主拦住她，“哎，戴老师留步，你告诉告诉我，”喻四把茶点包好塞到戴墨镜手里，“这八仙谷哪里好摆摊儿啊？”

戴墨镜猛然给问愣了，这两口子果然不一般，套路有点看不透。二人在石桌旁又言语了半盏茶的时间，竟携手同出院门，一起上街去了。

曾十三看着两人的背影，恨恨地掷了宝剑在地上，气呼呼地走到石桌旁，二人留下的茶水还有余温，“喻老四，好好的下棋抛什么媚眼儿啊！”曾十三怒道，眼前的棋局她也参不透，但她小脑瓜一转，反手就随意调换了棋局上的几颗棋子，“哼💢”，她又冲着门口挥了重重一拳，扭头冲孙强家的方向大喊——

“孙强！来吃炖大鹅啊！”

喻少庄主原是见曾十三家徒四壁，入不敷出，又不知道曾十三有什么路数能赚钱养家，遂想继续在八仙谷完成她在京城未竟的摆摊儿事业。故意气气曾十三，倒在其次。喻四是个行动力超强的人，也不知道从哪就搜罗来了一堆古玩瓷器，皮了片了的，是有备而来。戴墨镜给她挑好的地方，就在茶馆拐角儿，离她那算命摊儿几步之遥，也可互相照应。

日照当头，茶馆附近的街市上热闹起来。少庄主一点儿不带京城望族的骄矜，拿着个蒲扇往长椅里一瘫，碰见来瞅两眼的就搭话，碰不见就纯晒太阳，也不吆喝。在八仙谷的地界，少庄主脸儿生，于是她的古玩摊儿就显得佛系又神秘，很快就融入街头巷尾。

茶馆前。

“我看你还是回家吧，我掐指一算你今天不宜出门，容易有血光之灾，破解之法唯有破财免灾。”戴墨镜慎重地对一乡亲言道，谁知那乡亲不领情，刚出街欢欢喜喜来算命，就这，搁谁谁也不开心。

“你懂个屁！”那乡亲朝戴墨镜瞪了一眼，仿佛招了晦气，钱也不给扭头就走。戴墨镜遇着这种事也不是一次两次了，虽说人定胜天，这种时刻往往天机不可泄露，有口难言。做服务业的钱难赚，屎难吃，她早都看开了，遂长叹一声——

“啧，世风日下！”

那乡亲转悠到街拐角，可不就碰见今天新出摊儿的古玩，顿时来了兴致，算命的阴霾一扫而空。他在少庄主的摊位前徘徊甚久，瞧瞧这个摸摸那个，问得细致就是不见要掏钱。这样的顾客少庄主也见多了，多半是出不起几个钱，又想要尖货，哪那么大便宜给你赚？

“麻利儿着啊！内唐朝年间的，你丫再给我摸花了！”少庄主开口就是浓重的京片子，那乡亲一听，有来头啊，像个真事儿，便又开始琢磨摊儿上另一个小碗。

“内南宋的，不是什么官家货，二两银子您拿走。”少庄主摇着蒲扇道，多少有点不耐烦。那乡亲放下小碗装腔作势地摇摇头，起身就要走。喻四眼睛一眯，你搁我这儿玩宫心计呢？遂大喝一声，“等等！”

那乡亲立刻停下脚步，喜出望外，以为摊儿主要为了挽留他而降价，便回身，谁知一扭过头不要紧，下一秒已然被喻四攥住了衣领，喻四换上一副凶神恶煞的表情，把小碗往乡亲手里一塞。

“您是不是看不上我这南宋的小碗儿啊！”她恶狠狠道，“您琢磨琢磨，是要我这南宋的小碗儿？”

“还是要我这碗大的拳头啊！”说罢她便扬起拳头，拳风拂过，吓得乡亲一脑门子汗。那乡亲心念斗转，想起来刚刚路过算命摊，戴墨镜戴大仙叫他破财免灾他还不信来着，这下全应验了。

“二…二两银子，给您…”，他颤颤巍巍地掏出二两银子，恭敬地递到喻四手里，端着他的南宋小碗，一溜烟跑走了，跑过算命摊时还不忘把十文大钱拱手送给戴墨镜，“您是真大仙，您大人不记小人过，我给您赔礼了！”

……

如此，街巷喧嚣如常。

“你今天不会就只赚了那二两吧？”傍晚收了摊儿，戴墨镜和喻四一路相伴回家，戴墨镜看着喻少庄主一脸淡然，真乃望族气魄，也不见求财之焦急。

喻四点点头，“第一天，二两银子可以了，多了我会骄傲。”少庄主掂量着手中的二两银子，微笑道。

“够给十三买辣条了。”

入夜。

孙强家中。

“你们是不知道，少庄主做生意，太豪横了！”

戴墨镜绘声绘色地把今天喻四卖碗的故事讲给孙强和许玛丽听。孙强闻言，立刻取来她的话本子，在许玛丽的砚台里蘸了两下毛笔，刷刷刷就开始记，“艾玛，这两口子，太有故事了昂，当时决定写曾十三夺明智啊！”孙强边听边写，边写边思，那边戴墨镜讲完，她码字码得也差不多了，“《曾十三剑》第八十一回，世态炎凉，生活所迫，逼得‘少庄主茶楼卖碗，曾十三街头遛龙’，太精彩了这！”

孙强话音刚落，许玛丽抓住了重点——“你说什么？曾十三又去祸祸我的彤彤了？”

“什么你的彤彤，那是我们大家的刘十四。”孙强揉了揉许玛丽的头，“你再这么说，我要吃醋了昂！”

“你快讲讲。”戴墨镜和许玛丽异口同声道。

原是这天傍晚，曾十三和刘十四相依为命独守空房，曾十三闲来无事，便开始在刘十四身上动歪脑筋，还把早早下班的孙强叫去，说是要给刘十四好好打扮一下。

“芮芮，你说粉色的头花不好看吗？”曾十三拿起小粉花就要往刘十四的龙角上绑，刘十四跑不脱，任由曾十三摆布，外人在，又不好意思抽她大嘴巴。

“哎！手下留情昂！”孙强赶忙拦下曾十三作恶的双手，选了一只蓝色的小花递给曾十三，“你这又是要作啥妖啊？”

曾十三白了孙强一眼，“我要带我师妹出街！”她皱起眉头，仰天叨叨起来，“我算了一下，家里这个买菜的钱啊，一天少说要上百文，我这个人除了模样俊俏武艺高强也没啥能力了，我要是带刘十四上街，肯定会吸引很多人围观，到时候就……”

“摸一下神兽五文钱！”

“抱一下神兽十文钱！”

“听神兽叫一声二十文！”

“多赚点，就能给家里多屯点玉米了。”

曾十三还在自顾自盘算着，孙强给彤彤两只龙角都绑好蓝色的小花，彤彤立刻向她投去乞求的目光，好像在说，“救我。”

孙强立即会意，她趁曾十三跑神之际，“别怕，明天叫许嘎琪来把你抱走。”她在刘十四耳边轻声说。

曾十三一回头，孙强赶忙大声掩饰道，“诶！乖啊，彤彤马上就是全村最可爱最招人喜欢的龙啦~”折腾了老半天，孙强才从曾十三家回去，正好碰上少庄主摆摊儿回来。

……

“诶，说起来，刚刚少庄主回来，大傻个儿不说话就跑了，那少庄主看到我的眼神，可真是有点凶昂！”孙强讲完，仔细一想，才发现这俩人有点不对头，再联系一下戴墨镜早上被利用的遭遇……“我说咋回事，昨晚撅她两只鹅腿跟要了亲命似的，今天大半只鹅都给我吃了。”

“她俩有问题，这是要冷战。”戴墨镜掐指一算，“没错，这俩人的八字，和则凑一桌麻将，不和则闹得天崩地裂。”

“俩人咋凑麻将，你这哪门子八字？”孙强懵懵。

“西域算法，说了你也不懂。”戴墨镜道。

孙强不再理会，自己灵机一动起来，“哎…墨镜，大傻个儿用我醋少庄主，少庄主用你醋大傻个儿，咱俩……是不是可以借此吃香的喝辣的了？”

许玛丽一听，放下手中的书册，拆台道，“你想屁吃，万一醋劲儿上头，书童和少庄主她俩的功夫，一招下来你俩的半条命就殁了…”

“许嘎琪，读书人说什么粗话！”孙强打断道，“富贵险中求，鹅腿它不香吗？”

许嘎琪咂咂嘴，鹅腿确实香，“那你们闹你们的，明天我就把彤彤抱回来，免得你们打起来殃及无辜。”

事情果然如孙强和戴墨镜所料，曾十三和少庄主就是冷战了，之后的两天，凡是几个人凑到一起的场合，曾十三和少庄主都有意无意地靠近她俩去让对方生气，倒是没出什么大乱子。戴墨镜每天早饭有好吃的茶点供着，孙强隔三差五就能收到曾十三夹带私货，故意掰给她的鸡鸭鹅腿。

但量变引发质变。

冷战的第三天晚上，恶棍街三户难得聚在一起吃个晚饭，少庄主亲自下厨，做了一桌子菜，鸡鸭鱼肉大肘子，好不丰盛。隔壁的孔八妹和赵铁牛也来了，她俩相处的真不错，猪和铁牛都壮了。本来应该很热闹的场面，却因为忙乱之中恰好没坐对位置，气氛变得十分诡异。

喻少庄主和曾十三坐在长桌当中，两人中间像是隔了一道无形的墙，各自身边分别是戴墨镜和孙强……这就很江湖性死亡了，平日里互相气气对方也罢，若是闹到台面上来……孙强见饭局还未正式开始，给另一边的许嘎琪猛使眼色，许嘎琪会意，两人正准备换个位置，孙强的屁股刚离开板凳一寸，一只鸡腿就夹到了她碗里。

“芮芮，尝尝这个鸡腿，下饭。”

孙强犹如接下一道晴天霹雳，这下是走不了了。凤头环首刀的刀影在她眼前闪过，好恨，早知道听许嘎琪的话不掺和她俩，现在这个情势，不用少庄主动手，她都想自行了断。

“芮芮？”少庄主没忍住小声念叨着。

曾十三是爽了，孙强却被她往火坑里推，“那…那是鄙人…的闺名。”孙强支支吾吾道，她夹起鸡腿，像丢炸药包似的往许嘎琪的碗里丢，“鸡腿，鸡腿还是给许嘎琪吃！”许嘎琪乐得接过烫手的鸡腿，撕下来两块肉便与刘十四共享，丝毫不理会眼前的乱局，大概这就是文化人的觉悟吧。

“戴老师，尝尝这个鱼，特意给你做的~”好嘛，少庄主也开始发功了，只见曾十三那张俊脸越来越黑，戴墨镜忙不迭摆摆手，“不敢当，不敢当，大家一起吃。”

对面的赵铁牛孔八妹瞅着这几个人着实是有问题，两个人面色铁青，两个人尴尬透顶，还有两个，埋头就是吃……

“八妹，怎么回事？”铁牛悄悄凑到孔八妹耳边问道，孔八妹也摸不着头脑，低声应道，“我不知道啊，她们真的是~奇~怪~”两个人的筷子都犹疑着不敢伸出去。

“啊！八妹，尝尝这个大肘子，看起来好好吃。”搞不清楚状况，但可以从善如流，赵铁牛也有样学样夹起一块大肘子送到八妹碗里，她冲八妹笑得见牙不见眼，这时候也就她能笑得出来。赵铁牛，牛还是你牛。

“芮芮啊，你尝尝这个！”

“戴老师，你尝尝这个！”

“芮芮啊，这个好下饭！”

“戴老师，这是我祖传的手艺！”

“喻四，你不要太过分！”

曾十三怒道，话音未落，她一筷子夹着一块红烧肉就戳到孙强碗里，这内力极其霸道，震得孙强碗中饭粒横飞，糊了她一脸，煞是狼狈。这下几乎是所有人都放下了筷子，只有刘十四看热闹不嫌事大，边看边啃白菜。

“曾十三，你不说我还忘了，我也专门给你做了一道菜！”少庄主转身端过来一碟子，砸在曾十三面前，内里正是葱姜蒜捣成泥，佐以老陈醋，拌在一起，辛辣异常，甚是刺鼻。

凉拌三妮？？？

“喻四，你不说我也忘了，我也给你准备了一道菜！”曾十三转身端过一个砂锅，砸在少庄主面前，内里正是一只乌鸡与鱼类炖在一起，佐以老陈醋，也是味道蛮冲的。

乌鸡鲅鱼？？？

坐得最近的戴墨镜和孙强首当其冲，满脸黑线恨不得捂住口鼻，她们计划着富贵险中求的时候，怎也想不到小学童打架的场面会如此惨烈。赵铁牛眉头一紧，任她反应再慢也看明白了，这是醋坛子打翻了啊！三十六计走为上，她在桌子下扯扯孔八妹的手，磕磕绊绊地开口道：“八妹啊，咱家猪…咱家猪是不是？”

孔八妹与她心有灵犀一点通，急忙应道，“噢噢噢，咱家猪该吃夜宵了，走，走，我们先回~去喂猪~啦。”两人便迅速逃离战场。

许玛丽见情况不妙，也放下刘十四，借口道，“啊，我记得我…我功课没做完，三哥哥一起回去陪我背书吧！”孙强被这场面吓得一时瞠目结舌，没回过神来。

“孙强！”许玛丽用力去抹她脸上的饭粒儿，她即刻反应过来，“噢噢噢，对，背书。”她拉着许嘎琪的手赶紧撤，“春风得意马蹄疾，让你喊到没力气。”

戴墨镜有点急了，“诶！诶…我呢？”你们成双成对的，找个借口就走了，留下我一个人在这血案现场可还行？她瞥见了仍然醉心于啃白菜的刘十四，“啊…彤彤是不是该遛了，我去遛彤彤……”

“刘十四，别吃了！”

“二位…你们慢慢吃，慢慢吃。”

几个人风也似的跑出院门外，院落里便只剩下曾十三和少庄主二人怒目而视，各自都胸口起伏，压抑着内力。好在她们的宝剑和凤头环首刀，早就被刘十四叼走藏起来了。戴墨镜最后一个跑出来，却见众人根本没一个回自己家去，于是给大门留了一条缝，六颗脑袋就这么摞着，都想看看少庄主和曾十三会怎么打一架。

“曾十三，你内涵我？”

“是你先内涵我。”曾十三脾气一上来，倒比平常硬气，“孙强是我的好大儿，若说我俩真有什么，我对她也只是淳淳的父爱！你醋什么？”

喻四不甘示弱，“我和戴墨镜也乃君子之交，不过是在一起做个生意，你又醋什么？”

“你先从早到晚跟戴墨镜厮混在一起的，说什么做生意，对她就可以那么温柔，戴老师戴老师~”曾十三模仿着喻四娇俏的模样，有过之而无不及。

“你先和孙强称兄道弟，你还让她给彤彤绑头花，我都没绑过！”提起这个少庄主就气不打一处来，好不容易刚刚觉得自己和刘十四亲近了一些，又发现到头来根本没什么地位！

曾十三觉得十分莫名其妙，“是你先那么那么那么看戴墨镜的，那是君子的眼神吗？”

“我哪么哪么哪么看她了？她若是不让我悔棋，我就要输钱了！你还把鹅腿都给孙强了呢？”

曾十三眉头一紧，咻得起身，“我说了那是她抢走的，我也很想吃啊！就为了这点事，还说不是无理取闹？哼！你气死我啦！”她转身丢下少庄主，自己一人拂袖而去。

二人吵完一架，各自冷静。

门外五个人倒不冷静了。

许嘎琪被震撼到，“艾玛，根源竟然是鹅腿…”

赵铁牛一拍孙强，“闹半天是你捅的篓子。”

孙强感叹，“唉，我这红颜祸嘴。”

赵铁牛又往门缝里探了探，只见喻四坐在满桌狼藉边闷闷不乐，月色渐浓，今夜注定无眠了。

“介可不行，喻四不开心，曾十三就不开心；曾十三不开心，刘十四就不开心；刘十四不开心，咱家一整圈猪就会抑郁，八妹就不开心；八妹不开心，我就不开心；我不开心，我就很想揍孙强；我揍了孙强，许玛丽就不开心，许玛丽不开心，戴墨镜就不开心……”赵铁牛给大家好一通分析。

孔八妹附和，“哎…邻里关系和谐很～重要呀！”

“唇亡齿寒，得拯救曾十三。”戴墨镜扶扶并不存在的墨镜，道：“我们是得想想办法。”

几个人埋头在曾十三家门口踱来踱去，想了半天，月亮已爬到夜空最高处，刘十四都在许玛丽怀里睡着了，发出小龙崽的低沉呼声。嗯？几个人跟随着呼声，将目光聚集在刘十四身上，天将降大任于十四也。

几个人转移了阵地，纷纷扒到曾十三家房顶上，正对着曾十三的卧房，掀开几片瓦。五颗脑袋凑过来，一缕天光都透不进去，也不知道这房顶能不能久承五个人的重量。

“诶，那小妖孽能行吗？”赵铁牛轻声问。

孙强回怼，“她不行你行，你行你上啊？”

“孙强你是不是想挨揍？”

“哎，别吵了你们，一会儿房顶塌了。”

曾十三在房中气恼，烛火燃着，她辗转反侧没有一丝睡意。刘十四哒哒哒跑进卧房，她熟识刘十四的脚步声，任她进来也丝毫没有动一动身躯。刘十四抱着她的宝剑，将宝剑放在她面前。

“刘十四，还是你心疼师姐。”

曾十三有气无力地将宝剑接过抱在怀里，刘十四是知道她的习惯的，她伸出手指拨弄拨弄小龙尾巴，“你去隔壁待几天吧，我和你姐夫怕是要打一架。”刘十四乖巧，把曾十三往被衾里拱了拱，还帮她吹熄了烛火。

“诶，这小妖孽真不错嘿！”

房中的情形都被五人看得一清二楚，接下来就是少庄主那边了。干等无趣，孙强电光火石间从怀里取出来她的话本子，还有一只墨都干了的袖珍毛笔，她大剌剌地伸出舌头一舔，毛笔被浸润。

“噫！”剩下四个人都要在房顶yue出来。

“也忒敬业了！”

孙强趁着月光，提笔便奋笔疾书，《曾十三剑》的第八十二回这就文思泉涌。几个人伏在房顶动也不敢动，又听得房门嘎吱作响，刘十四不负众望把少庄主拉来了。

少庄主抱着刘十四秉烛进门，轻手轻脚来到床前，却见曾十三抱着宝剑入睡，不免心头一酸。

“她…总是这样抱着宝剑睡觉吗？”

“咕咕。”刘十四应道。

少庄主把刘十四放下，“去吧，去隔壁待几天，我怕是要和你师姐打一架。”她摸摸龙角轻声道。

待刘十四走后，少庄主关紧房门，又轻轻踱回曾十三床前。借着阑珊烛火，她才第一次在重逢之后好好地看看眼前人安静的睡颜，她感到无比熟悉又无比陌生，就像从前她根本不会抱着剑睡觉。如此，万般滋味涌上心头，多年来不敢说的话，觉得不必说的话，突然一下子跑到嘴边，就想一吐为快了。

喻四挑了个地方坐下，吹熄烛火。

“曾十三，今夜如若我不来同你赔礼道歉，便不会知道你竟新添了这样的习惯。”

“你知道吗？就是这样的点滴，总是让我恍然觉得和你隔得好远好远。我后悔当年答应你，四年太漫长，足够…足够我们错过。”

“我远在京城，一直祈盼这一路有人能够扶助你，但我又很自私，自私的希望没有人可以多于我去分担你的痛苦，没有人可以比我更懂你为什么快乐。”

“对不起，我不该这么自私…我……你应该有你的新朋友，但是我……”

“我希望我永远是那个特别的人。”

少庄主的嘴角似是抽动了一下，她轻笑一声，继续道，“从前闯荡江湖，身边过客无数，来去匆匆，但你我年少意气，从不曾在意离散……”

少庄主讲得入神，却没有发现曾十三早已醒转，黑暗中，她眼里泛出晶莹的光亮，“我在意，我在意的……”她轻声回道。喻四听到声响不由得一怔。话未说完，但已然难再说出口了，她感觉双颊滚烫，还好吹熄了烛火，没让曾十三看到她的羞赧。

“你是，你一直都是。”黑暗中，曾十三伸出手去，稳稳地握住了少庄主的手，“喻言，我希望我也是那个特别的人。”

“对不起，是我让你到陌生的环境里，又没有照顾好你的感受。我们再也不要冷战了好不好，也不要打架，不要乱吃醋，好不好？”

半晌，少庄主都没有回应，房顶上的人都屏息凝神，静候佳音，只听少庄主小小声道，“别说了曾十三，有点儿肉麻。”她捏了捏她的手掌作为默许。

曾十三倒一手握住宝剑扬起小脸拿起架子来，道，“是吧，你刚才叨叨的时候，我也觉得很可怕。”

真是欠揍啊，但刚说好不打架了。

“得，别抱宝剑了。”喻四重新点燃烛火，伸手就要去拿走曾十三怀中的宝剑，谁知曾十三往床榻里一退，“那我抱什么！？”

明知故问！

少庄主老脸一红，扭头就走。

“别走啊言言，一起睡啊！”曾十三以为自己玩脱了，大喊道，“四郎！”

“唔…”喻四赶忙折回来捂住她的嘴，“你小点声，她们都在房顶上！我就是去…拿个枕头。”

嘻嘻嘻嘻，去嘛。

两位祖宗和好，也算功德一件。几个人不等看到春宫图live版，就纷纷识趣地从房顶上跳下来，在晚风吹拂中，她们嬉笑打闹着各回各家。

“刚那句话不错，记下来了吗？”

戴墨镜怼怼身旁的孙强。

孙强翻着话本子，“记下来了，‘一起睡啊’~”

戴墨镜摆手，“不是这句，是前面。”

“记了哎呀！‘别抱宝剑了，抱我’！”

“不是这句，算了……”就让它成为记忆吧。

“害，别瞎操心，回目我都想好了~”孙强扬了扬手里的话本子，“《曾十三剑》第八十二回，香鹅腿引发血案，少庄主吐露心声。”

“真不错嘿！”赵铁牛捧场道。

孙强得意，“铁牛，下次跟我去茶馆说相声啊？”

“大屁眼子孙强，还敢跟我提这个！”赵铁牛冲上来就是一个锁喉，“你就说，能分给我多少钱？”

孙强神秘地凑到她耳边，不知道糊弄了个什么数目。

“这么快乐吗？”赵铁牛惊喜。

“就这么快乐啊！”

“太快乐了吧！你快乐吗？”

“我快乐啊！”

“是啊，这太快乐了！”

TBC

——“言言，那局棋你是赢了是输了？”

——“别提了，输了一两银子呢。”

——“其实…其实…我……是这样的。”

……

——“曾十三，你给我把辣条吐出来。”

——“言言，我们刚刚说好了不家暴的！”

——“别跟我谈感情曾十三，太伤钱了。”

*THE WOMAN WHO LOVES

作者：莱内·马利亚·里尔克

我确实想念你。

我失去自制而惘然自失。

我不抱希望，怀疑

你向我发出的

庄重、坚定、目标明确的表示。

……在那些日子里：哦，我是这样一个人，

不作声，也不暗送秋波；

我的沉静如一方

溪流从顶上潺潺越过的石。

而今在这芳春时节

什么力量能使我慢慢挣断

麻木的黯淡岁月？

什么力量能使我

把可怜而热情的生命交付

某个不知我依然故我的人？


End file.
